Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by feylie
Summary: Suite !Un Serpentard bien décidé à obtenir l'innocence d'une certaine lionne , ça donne un sexe intention bien maîtrisé par le serpent mais... si Feylie y met son grain de sel... Moi,je parirais pas trop sur l'identité de celui qui passera à la casserole
1. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

Je suis désolée mais j'ai encore fauté, seigneur… Je me suis penchée sur une autre fic que « Mésalliances » alors que j'avais promis de publier au moins dimanche. Je n'ai pas d'excuse… à part celle habituelle. Vous ne voyez pas laquelle ? Bah si ! Celle qui consiste à dire que j'avais pas trop d'inspiration en ce moment. Je vais être franche, envers vous, Seigneur, j'ai juste pas envie de taper parce que je sens que j'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne phrase pour commencer. C'est que c'est trèèèèèès important la première phrase d'un chapitre. Alors voilà, j'ai confessé ma faute et je peux dès lors vous dire ce pour quoi je suis là !

Bref, pas de chance pour les anti-DMHG car Feylie a encore frappé dans une nouvelle song-fic ! C'est pas de ma faute ! Si vous voulez que j'arrête d'en écrire et bien dites à JKR d'écrire un DMHG et je vous jure qu'après – foi de Feylie – je n'écrirai plus de song-fic sur ce couple de toute ma vie… sauf le dimanche (bah, oui c'est le jour du Seigneur, lol)

Bon, pour en revenir à notre deal, je suis là pour vous dévoiler un autre de mes écris.

Titre de la song-fic : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

Chanson : Cœur de loup de Philippe Lafontaine (années 80 alors les plus jeunes faudra aller vous renseigner chez les parents, lol)

Couple : genre c'est pas évident !

Disclaimer : La chanson n'est pas de moi évidement tout comme Draco et sa figure d'ange diabolique n'est pas à moi. Bref, tout l'univers de HP n'est pas à moi… je crois que je vais créer le mien, lol.

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------------------

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

------------------------------

Granger...

Je sais lorsque cette érudite Gryffondor passe derrière moi, je sais lorsque son regard s'attarde parfois sur moi. Et pour cause…

_Pas le temps de tout lui dire_

J'ai passé six ans à la mépriser. Je passe cette dernière année à me demander si j'ai eu raison. Que tous ces mots aient pu passer la barrière de mes lèvres je ne le nie pas, et je n'en ai nullement l'intention. Que j'ai pu me montrer odieux, je le conçois mais je ne suis pas prêt à m'en excuser devant elle.

Ma seule envie aujourd'hui est de pouvoir me rapprocher de celle qui a été mon cauchemar durant des années, elle et ses deux amis que j'aurais voulu voir danser au bout de la baguette de Voldemort.

Jalousie ?

_Pas le temps de tout lui taire_

_Juste assez pour tenter la satyre_

Un Malfoy ne connaît pas la jalousie en temps normal mais il n'aime pas voir ses possessions le narguer jour après jour. Granger est ma possession. C'est une satanée Sang-de-Bourbe mais elle m'appartient. Je suis le seul à pouvoir l'insulter, le seul à pouvoir la faire pleurer lorsque l'envie m'en prend... le seul à pouvoir et devoir la posséder.

Granger…

C'est un nouveau défi qu'un Malfoy ne pourrait pas ignorer. Peu importe mes préceptes, peu importe le danger qui me guette, peu importe si je dois recevoir un endoloris après avoir fauté. Aucun danger ne pourrait me faire renoncer à cette aventure.

Y'a-t-il un mot pour décrire ce qui m'arrive ? Je vous retiens d'employer le moindre mot qui puisse décrire ce que les romans à l'eau de rose relatent dans leur tonne de pages. Je n'ai pas ce symptôme. Je prie Merlin pour ne jamais être atteint de ce mal qui vous abruti, pour preuve s'en référer à Potter et Weasley devenus incurables depuis ces deux dernières années.

Je suis inconscient, je suis cinglé, je suis hypnotisé mais c'est tout. Pas d'amour... du moins, pas cet amour qu'on chante devant des chandelles sous la lune glacée qui rit déjà de la future rupture. Granger est devenue en quelques semaines la seule femme que je rêve d'avoir dans mon lit.

Adolescent en pleine période de croissance ?… sans doute. Un gamin capricieux qui refuse de voir son jouet devenir celui de son ennemi ?... plus que certain. Un homme envoûté par une femme qui aux premiers abords n'a rien d'une vélane mais qui avec le minimum sur le dos peu devenir aussi délicieuse qu'un fruit juteux accroché à un arbre du paradis ?... je suis cet homme !

Granger est ma proie. Granger est celle qui doit être sacrifiée sur l'autel de mes lubies. Granger et aucune autre. Et cette obsession en est devenue insupportable.

_Qu'elle sente que j'veux lui plaire_

_Sous le pli de l'emballage_

Mes nuits sont peuplées de ses courbes que je suis le seul à avoir découvert derrière ses vêtements trop larges pour elle. Je suis doué pour voir ce que les autres ne voient pas. Mais surtout bien plus adroit lorsqu'il s'agit de dévêtir. Et Granger n'y échappera pas.

Les jours ont défilé lentement. Alors que mon plan prenait forme, mes délires eux devenaient de plus en plus évidents. Mais quelque soit mon désir pour Granger... ne rien hâter, ne rien laisser au hasard.

Le serpent sait tromper ses proies surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de dépravation. Ce n'est pas une nouvelle.

Attirer son attention, l'hypnotiser par un seul regard, la troubler plus que nécessaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'interroge sur ses sentiments, jusqu'à ce que son corps demande le mien inconsciemment.

J'hanterai ses rêves comme elle hante les miens.

_La lubie de faufiler_

Qu'elle murmure se sera mon nom.

Qu'elle soupire se sera sous mes baisers.

Qu'elle gémisse se sera sous mes doigts.

_La folie de rester sage si elle veut_

_Ou pas l'embrasser_

Mais toujours dans ses rêves.

Je l'harcèle de nuit et l'ignore de jours.

Pour qu'aujourd'hui je puisse recevoir le fruit de mes efforts. Un jour à marquer d'une croix blanche…aussi blanche que les draps qui recueilleront le sang de la vierge.

Granger revient de la bibliothèque, ce qui n'est pas étonnant de sa part. Il faudrait être un homme exceptionnel pour la détourner de ses bouquins... ce que je suis. Un Malfoy l'est obligatoirement.

_Quand d'un coup d'aile se déplume_

_Mon œillet luit fait de l'œil_

Son regard se pose dans ma direction mais dès que nos yeux se rencontrent, elle détourne ses belles prunelles chaudes pour fondre aussitôt en direction de la table des Gryffondor où elle retrouve ses deux amis que je ne nommerai pas. Faudrait-il m'énerver en cette belle fin de soirée qui va voir ma victoire éclater en pleine nuit ?

Ni Potter, ni Weasley ni mon père et son maître aux visages légèrement hideux - pour ne pas dire monstrueux - ne me feront rater l'issue de cette chasse entreprise depuis octobre.

_Même hululer sous la lune ne m'fait pas peur_

_Pourvu qu'elle veuille_

Je me retourne pour pouvoir contempler ce qui est à moi. Ses joues rougissent. Sa langue passe sur ses lèvres.

_Je n'ai qu'une seule envie_

_Me laisser tenter_

Elle ne sait pas que ce simple geste me rend fou au point de vouloir pétrifier les quelques étudiants présents et ce dans l'unique but d'apprendre à cette Granger que tous les serpents n'ont pas le sang froid. Mais je dois suivre mon plan à la lettre et ne pas me laisser aller à mes pulsions... pas pour l'instant.

Un sourire narquois naît sur mes lèvres.

_La victime est si belle_

_Et le crime est si gai_

Que quelqu'un me mène dans un tribunal, je ne contesterai pas les faits. Je suis coupable d'entreprendre cette séduction mais pas coupable si elle succombe... ce qui se fera bientôt.

L'innocence même. La victime qui ignore à quel point ses agissements la condamne au fil des minutes. Elle est au bord du ravin et je l'y pousserai sans états d'âme.

Elle ne cesse de faire passer sa plume dans sa bouche. Comment voulez-vous que j'y résiste ?

_Pas besoin de beaucoup_

_Mais pas de peu non plus_

Je ne suis qu'un homme et qui plus est un Serpentard, le prince ne vous en déplaise. Ne me demandez donc pas d'être un ange du jour au lendemain après des années d'apprentissage chez un père mangemort. Qu'on me lance des insultes pour ce que je m'apprête à voler, je les essuierai avec plaisir. Qu'on m'envoie en enfer j'y demeurerai avec joie si j'obtiens ce que mon esprit pervers convoite si intensément au point de renier ses principes.

Que je me lie à elle, je ne pense pas que mon sang pur en prendra ombrage. La pureté se perd d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et puis, l'ange Gabriel perd-ils ses ailes en descendant chez les Moldus ? Non, alors pourquoi devrais-je me sentir souillé de me lier, le temps d'une nuit, à une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Et puis, si Granger perd la sienne, je peux bien me permettre de perdre un semblant de pureté.

_Par le biais d'un billet fou_

_Lui faire savoir que j'n'en peux plus_

Les arguments sont là. Ils tiennent et personne ne les défera tant que je resterai maître de ma raison. Qu'on ne me dise pas que je vais briser la vie si merveilleuse d'une Gryffondor. Qu'on ne tente pas de me faire pleurer sur le sort de cette demoiselle qui a eu le malheur de me plaire. Et oui, qu'on ne vienne pas me faire la morale ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous écouter. Ce serait nouveau, tiens. Je n'ai aucun regret en moi, je vous le dis haut et fort !

_C'est le cas du kamikaze_

J'imagine déjà Granger au petit matin. Je vois déjà son regard ambré voilé par les larmes. Je vois sa lèvre trembler… ces lèvres que j'aurai embrassées quelques heures plus tôt. Je verrai les sanglots secouer le corps de la lionne alors qu'ils se tordaient de plaisir sous le mien des minutes plus tôt.

Qui suis-je pour être aussi peu sensible envers une pauvre lionne sans défense ? Je sais déjà quels mots elle utilisera pour tenter de me culpabiliser.

Douceur ou Cruauté ?... Cruauté.

Adorable ou Odieux ?... Odieux.

Gryffondor ou Serpentard ? Serpentard pour la vie !

_C'est l'abc du condamné_

Manque de chance pour elle, ces mots ont déjà été assimilés par mon ADN. Je suis tout ça et plus encore ! Vicieux pour avoir imaginer ce plan machiavélique, manipulateur pour avoir aussi bien mené une pauvre lionne sans défense jusqu'à mon lit et aussi fourbe pour avoir menti sur des sentiments que je n'avais pas.

Mais dites-moi pourquoi me lancer des pierres ? Moi, qui n'aura pas user de l'Imperium pour convaincre Granger de me suivre. Je suis innocent et le plus drôle dans cette histoire est de savoir qu'elle m'aura cédé de sa propre volonté. Savoir que son corps a désiré le mien au point de jeter aux orties ses principes, son ressentiment pour moi et sa chère vertu que j'aurais pris soin de déguster sans aucun paiement par la suite. Comme toujours, je prends sans donner en retour.

_Le légionnaire qui veut l'avantage des voyages_

_Sans s'engager_

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait autant rire, Malfoy ?

Je lève les yeux et vois Potter devant moi. Pauvre petit lion qui va perdre la bataille face au malhonnête serpent que je suis. La vie est si belle lorsqu'on sait la regarder de mon point de vue.

- La tête que Weasel fera lors du prochain match de Quidditch... Tout le monde sait que Weasel est notre roi.

Potter ose poser ses sales pattes sur moi. Il m'oblige à me lever, ce que je fais mais parce que je le souhaitais. Il m'empêchait de voir Granger.

_Elle est si frêle esquive_

Que peut-elle bien penser de cette altercation ? Je passe un coup d'œil au dessus de l'épaule de St Potter. Zut, j'oubliais que Weasel concourait pour le titre de l'homme le plus longiligne du monde sorcier.

- Je t'en prie, Weasel, fais-moi le plaisir de te déplacer de quelques mètres. Tu me gâches la vue.

Je suis certain que Granger doit à cet instant prendre la teinte d'une tomate plus que mûre.

_Sous mes bordées d'amour_

_Je suppose qu'elle suppose_

_Que je l'aimerai toujours_

En un sens, elle est adorable... ce qui ne veut toujours pas dire que je couve un mal étrange. Je suis moi et rien ne me fera plier devant ce maudit Eros.

- Quelle vue ? demande Weasley.

Pour le coup, je remercié Merlin d'avoir fait de Weasel un homme. Imaginez un peu qu'il ait été une femme et que mes hormones aient jeté leur dévolu sur... non, impossible ! Un Malfoy dans un lit d'un Weasley... c'est aussi impossible que de voir Voldemort dans celui de Potter. Quoique si d'aventure ces deux-là cherchaient un terrain d'entente, ce serait leur manque d'amour durant leur enfance qui les ferait se rapprocher. Quand je disais que ces deux ennemis avaient plus de points communs que mon père et moi.

- Weasel, je voudrais que tu dises à ta chère maman que je la remercie de t'avoir engendré en tant qu'homme... mais qu'elle aurait tout de même pu te payer un cerveau fonctionnant à plus de cinq pour cent. Tu remarqueras que je te concède tout de même un fort taux d'intellect. Ne me remercie pas. Je suis dans un bon jour... Qui ne le serait pas s'il devait rejoindre ce soir une muse encore plus ravissante qu'une vélane ?

- Dis-moi Malfoy, tu n'aurais pas pris un cognard sur la tête ?

- Attends que je réfléchisse, Weasley ?... Non. Pourquoi ?

- Tu es légèrement plus con que d'habitude, répond Potter. Ça doit être le fait que tes amis ne soient pas là. Un cerveau à se partager pour trois c'est pas évident. Dès que les deux autres se barrent y'a plus grand chose dans ta tête.

- Ecoute Potter, tu peux même insulter mon père - par contre oublie ma mère, je serais extrêmement peiné de devoir te lancer un endoloris en pleine figure si tu avais l'idée de l'insulter - tu peux même déclarer à toute l'école que je suis un salaud de mangemort... tu ne parviendras pas à me faire perdre ma bonne humeur.

- Toi… de bonne humeur ? Pourquoi donc ? Ta maman t'a envoyé un sachet de chocogrenouilles ?

- Y'a un peu de ça, c'est vrai. Mais apprend, mon petit père, que ma confiserie préférée va m'être adressé depuis ta maison. J'avoue que les Gryffondor sont assez généreux lorsqu'il s'agit de partager leurs belles possessions avec moi.

- A mon avis, Harry, Malfoy n'a plus toute sa tête.

Potter me relâche, sûrement du même avis que son crétin de copain. Ils retournent se rasseoir.

Et là... je vois ma chère proie cuite à point, c'est le mot.

_Le doigt sur l'aventure_

_Le pied dans l'inventaire_

Elle me regarde, baisse les yeux, les relèvent puis les rabaissent. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire pour éviter mon regard gris qui loin de lui glacer le sang doit l'incendier sur place.

_Même si l'affaire n'est pas sûre_

_Ne pas s'enfuir_

_Ne pas s'en faire_

Et d'un baiser que je lui envoie de la main, je lui enfonce le poignard en plein coeur. Cette fois-ci, elle se lève sous les yeux ahuris de ses deux Gryffondor préférés et sans même prendre les bouquins qu'elle a ramené avec elle, quitte la salle à grand pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a Hermione ? demande innocemment Weasley.

- Je ne sais pas mais à mon avis, elle nous couve un truc.

- Juste un amour qui ne demande qu'à être assouvie...

Par moi. Oui, par moi et aucun autre.

- De quoi parles-tu Malfoy ?

- D'une chose que je ne voudrais pas exposer à vos oreilles si chastes.

Et d'un éclat de rire, je quitte la salle à mon tour.

_Je n'ai qu'une seule envie_

_Me laisser tenter_

En courant, je rejoins mes appartements de préfets. Il faut que j'aille voir, il faut que j'aille constater par moi-même si la cage s'est bien refermée sur la lionne.

_La victime est si belle_

_Et le crime est si gai_

Personne dans le couloir. Je prononce le mot de passe et j'entre. La salle commune est éclairée par un feu dans la cheminée comme je l'avais laissé avant de partir.

Personne.

Je passe dans ma chambre et je ne vois rien. Aucune Gryffondor dans les parages. Je n'ai pas pu me tromper. Tous ces billets enflammés, toutes ces roses envoyées... ma fierté ne l'acceptera jamais.

_Cœur de loup_

J'ai pris bien trop de risque, craché sur bien trop de mes principes pour ne pas obtenir ce qui m'est dû ! Je n'ai pas pu perdre. Je le sais !

Je claque violement la porte. Réfléchissons tranquilement.

_Peur du lit_

C'est une fille.

C'est Granger.

C'est une Gryffondor.

Plongez ces données dans une casserole et vous obtiendrez une jeune vierge qui sait que son courage ne la quittera pas si elle demeure dans sa chambre.

Doué Malfoy ? Toujours, ne vous en déplaise messieurs dames.

Je traverse la salle commune puis je frappe à la porte de Granger.

Pas de réponse. Peu importe. Je suis le maître ici. J'entre et je remarque alors que la pièce est dans l'obscurité. Mais pourtant je ressens sa présence.

Elle est près de la fenêtre. Les yeux dirigés vers le ciel, implorant sans doute la lune de veiller sur notre nuit d'amour.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle sans se retourner.

- Bonsoir.

_Séduis-la_

_Sans délais_

- Tu étais sérieux ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- Malfoy ! crie-t-elle en se retournant.

_Suis le swing_

Et là... Impossible de répliquer. Je reste bouche bée devant ce visage éclairé par le reflet de la lune. Elle est en colère, c'est toujours ainsi qu'elle est lorsqu'elle s'adresse à moi. Je l'ai mérité... Mais il y a autre chose…

_C'est le coup de gong du king... Bong !_

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais il faut que je me ressaisisse. Mon plan est dans sa phase finale pourquoi ne pas croquer ma proie tout de suite et maintenant ? Pourquoi ces palabres alors que nous savons tous les deux que cette nuit n'est pas sous le signe de la discussion.

_Cœur de loup_

- Je suis désolé si je ne suis pas aussi démonstratif dans mes sentiments que Potter.

- Je le sais, tu me l'as écris.

- Je ne cherche pas à te mentir, Hermione...

_M'as-tu lu ?_

L'utilisation de ce nom semble la rassurer.

- Je ne vaux rien. J'ai un père que tous voudraient voir mort comme son maître. Où que j'aille je suis... mais avec toi... Je voudrais que tu me croies même si je n'ai jamais été doux avec toi. Laisse-moi te prouver à quel point je...

_L'appel aux_

_Gais délits_

- Tu quoi ?

- C'est difficile à dire, dis-je en m'installant sur le lit et en plongeant mon visage dans mes mains.

- Tu en es capable, Malfoy.

Elle s'approche et s'agenouille devant moi. Elle est perdue, la pauvre.

- Malfoy, regarde-moi.

Je lève les yeux et ce que je lis c'est... Je ne suis plus certain de savoir ce que je fais. Qui est perdu ?

_Sors du ring_

Ne pense plus et embrasse là au lieu de tergiverser.

Embrasse-là à en perdre haleine.

Enserre là jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un avec elle.

Oui, je le voudrais plus que tout mais ce regard...

_C'est le coup de gong du king... Bong !_

Elle saisit mon visage et le sien se rapproche du mien. Nos lèvres se frôlent avant de se toucher. La barrière ne tient pas. Nos langues entreprennent un ballet qui me fait perdre pied.

_Pas le temps de mentir_

_Ni de quitter la scène_

Je l'ai entraînée avec moi sur le lit. Allongée sur moi... Je n'arrive pas à le croire, mais plus que ce corps c'est la passion que je sens dans ce baiser qui me rend fou. Elle se redresse et me regarde d'un air effarouchée. Trop tard, ma chère lionne.

_YEP ! Elle aura beau rougir_

_De toute façon il faut qu'elle m'aime_

J'ai l'impression qu'elle saisit les mots que je viens de penser. Car aussitôt la lionne attaque. Je m'affole. Je pensais pouvoir contrôler le moindre de mes gestes mais c'est elle qui a déjà pris le contrôle en passant ses mains sous ma robe de sorcier puis sous ma chemise. Ses mains sont si douces. Et les mots qu'elles murmurent à mon oreille ne sont faits pas pour calmer l'excitation qui monte en moi.

_Je n'ai qu'une seule envie_

_Me laisser tenter_

A cheval sur moi, elle parvient à me faire ôter ma robe de sorcier. Elle s'attaque alors aux boutons de ma chemise avec sensualité. Et... fatalement, ma chemise rejoint ma robe de sorcier sur le sol. Et Granger s'entête à déposer des baisers mouillés sur mon torse.

_La victime est si belle _

_Et le crime est si gai_

Je rêve. Je dois forcément rêver. Granger ne peut pas changer en quelques minutes... Mais il faut dire que je la comprends. Quelle fille serait assez folle pour ne pas profiter d'un corps aussi parfait que le mien ? Oui, mais tout de même, il s'agit de Granger et non d'une de ces filles déjà bien experte en la matière.

A moins que je me sois trompé sur Granger. Pas possible. Il n'y a rien de plus innocent qu'elle. Une Miss je-sais-tout qui ignore tout des choses de l'amour, c'est ce qu'elle est ! Et si d'aventure, un de ces moldus a osé poser ses sales pattes sur elle... Non, je n'ose pas imaginer ce cas de figure. Il vaut mieux que ma proie soit pure sans cela je sens que certains – moldu et sorciers - vont vite perdre un membre fort essentiel de leur anatomie.

- Malfoy, dit-elle dans un soupir.

Je parviens à répondre un "oui" d'une voix enrouée.

_Pas le temps de tout lui dire_

_Ni de quitter la scène_

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien. Je ne sais pas ce que son regard a de si particulier mais il me met mal à l'aise. C'est étrange.

_YEP ! Elle aura beau rougir_

_De toute façon il faut qu'elle m'aime_

Elle se penche alors sur moi pour prendre je ne sais quoi sous son oreiller, me mettant dans une situation fort délicate. Mon visage n'a jamais été aussi près de sa poitrine. Je sens son parfum et il me grise.

_Pas le temps de tout lui dire_

_Coeur de loup_

_Ni de quitter la scène_

_Séduit là_

Mes mains se dirigent de leur propre volonté sous la chemise de cette séductrice et parviennent à découvrir le tissu qui maintient cette poitrine bien en place.

_Yep ! elle aura beau rougir_

_Où elle est_

_De tout façon il faut qu'elle m'aime_

_Beau colis_

Mais avant que mes mains n'aient pu ôter les agrafes de son soutien-gorge, Granger se redresse avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Ce n'est pas Granger, on me l'a forcément changée !

_Pas le temps de tout lui dire_

_Coeur de loup_

_Ni de quitter la scène_

_L'appel au..._

Elle balance devant mes yeux, un tissu pourpre. Je fronce des sourcils mais je comprends vite où elle veut en venir. Je suis perdue là. Je ne contrôle plus rien et... c'est à la fois effrayant et fabuleux.

Elle pose le tissu sur mes yeux et le noue. Je vais devoir la découvrir à tâtons, ce qui n'est pas si désagréable après tout. Et puisqu'elle tient à jouer, jouons !

_Yep__ ! elle aura beau rougir_

_en dit long..._

_De toute façon il faut qu'elle m'aime_

_C'est joli_

- Hé Granger !

_Pas le temps de tout lui dire_

_Cœur de loup_

_Peur du lit_

Elle a saisi ma main et je sens un autre tissu se nouer autour de mon poignet.

- J'ai demandé à des copines quelques conseils pour ma première fois. Tu veux bien me passer ce petit caprice, Malfoy ?

- Bien sûr, Granger. Mais à mon avis tu devrais éviter de demander des conseils à tes amies. Je ne pense pas que ça, ça soit un jeu pour une vierge.

- On verra bien, dit-elle en continuant son travail.

Au bout de quelques minutes, mes mains et mes pieds sont fermement attachés aux quatre coins du lit. Je suis bel et bien prisonnier de la lionne pour mon plus grand plaisir. Plus aucun recul n'est permis.

_Ni de quitter la scène_

_Séduis-la_

_Sans délai_

Elle revient s'asseoir près de moi puis m'ôte le bandeau que j'ai sur les yeux.

- Tu es à croquer dans cette position Malfoy... complètement à ma merci.

- Je sais. A ta place, je consommerai de suite.

_Yep ! elle aura beau rougir _

_Où elle est_

_De tout façon..._

Son visage s'approche du mien et elle m'embrasse à nouveau, puis fait glisser son doigt le long de mon torse avant de s'attarder autour de mon nombril. Je me mords la lèvre.

_O LA LA_

_... il faut qu'elle m'aime_

_Beau colis_

_Joli lot_

- Granger, je ne suis pas de nature patiente...

- Oh, je croyais. Après ces semaines à me courir après.

- Disons que je suis patient lorsque les circonstances le demande.

_Pas le temps de tout lui dire_

_Cœur de loup_

_M'as-tu lu_

Elle sourit. Un sourire bien trop espiègle à mon goût. Mais il est bien trop tard pour se poser des questions.

_Ni de quitter la scène_

Elle se lève soudain et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, poitrine que je voudrais bien voir moins vêtue.

_L'appel aux_

_Gais délits_

_Yep ! elle l'aura beau rougir..._

- Les filles ! crie-t-elle soudain.

_En dit long_

_De toute façon..._

Là, y'a un gros et immense problème qui vient de se poser dans mon plan. "Les filles" ça veut dire quoi ? Elle n'a pas fini sa phrase, c'est ça ? C'est sûrement une...

C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie.

_Mets l'holà_

_... il faut qu'elle m'aime_

La porte s'est ouverte sur une belle brochette de demoiselles que je rêve déjà d'embrocher, sans aucun jeu de mot. Dans l'ordre, nous avons Pansy Parkinson Serpentarde de son état, Lavande Brown une Gryffondor - personne n'est parfait, Susan Bones une Poufsouffle qui regrettera bientôt sa loyauté envers ses amies et Padma Patil une Serdaigle qui a dû perdre son intelligence en route.

- Tu as l'appareil de Colin ? demande Granger à Brown.

Projet numéro un : si ces folles osent me prendre en photo, je sens que le premier à recevoir mon poing dans la figure sera un certain Colin Crivey qui non seulement a eu le malheur d'être le photographe personnel de Potter mais qui a eu le culot de prêter son appareil à des filles !

- Tiens, dit la Gryffondor en tendant l'appareil à Granger.

Là, je suis mal. Très mal. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu foirer dans mon plan ?

- Attends, Granger ! C'est quoi cette blague ?

- Tu ne le devines pas, Malfoy ?

- Pour votre bien à toutes les cinq, j'ose pas trop me hâter dans mes conclusions.

- Tu sais que tu es diablement sexy, Draco, me dit Pansy.

- Je le savais déjà ! Ce que je savais pas c'est que Granger voudrait faire une partie à six. Je sais que je suis le meilleur mais j'ai mes limites alors mesdemoiselles retournez jouer à la poupée avec d'autres mecs ! Et toi, Granger tu me détaches !

- Dis-moi, Malfoy, formule Granger d'un air candide, tu m'aimes toujours ?

- Pas depuis que ces filles sont là !

Un flash m'aveugle soudain. Cette fois-ci, je suis mort.

- GRANGER ! MERDE A QUOI TU JOUES !

- A rien, Malfoy, réplique-t-elle en tendant l'appareil à Brown.

Elle s'avance vers moi et pose une main sur ma joue.

- Tu es un vrai petit monstre, Malfoy. Mais dommage que cette fois-ci tu ais raté ta cible... tel est pris qui croyait prendre… pas vrai, mec ?

Et elle dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se poster à côtés de ses quatre autres compères qui gloussent comme des idiotes.

- Une pour toutes..., commence Granger.

- Et toutes pour une ! terminent les autres en sautant de joie au plafond.

Pansy, Hermione, Lavande, Susan et Padma ensemble... Serpentard, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle liées contre moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire au monde sorcier - à part bien sûr m'amuser comme tout adolescent qui se respecte – pour subir ça ?

_C'est joli_

_Quand c'est laid._

- Vous m'avez piégé ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?

- Ca te va bien de dire ça, Draco. Venant de toi, c'est pas très crédible, se moque Pansy.

- Toi, je te retiens ! Je croyais que t'étais ma meilleure amie mais...

- Solidarité féminine, mon cher Draco. Et puis, il fallait bien te clouer un peu le bec.

- Après ça, je t'assure que tu vas y réfléchir avant de vouloir tromper une autre fille, ajouta Lavande.

- Mais merde ! J'étais sérieux ! Gran... Hermione, crois-moi ! crie-je en bougeant dans tout les sens dans l'espoir de faire céder mes liens.

- Je le sais, mon cher dragon au coeur de glace. On en reparlera à l'aube comme ce matin avec un bon café... Tu te souviens ?

Me souvenir de quoi ? Qu'elle m'a apporté un café ce matin comme toute fille éprise de son futur amant. Venant de Granger, cette phrase est pourtant louche. Ça cache forcément quelque chose mais quoi… attendez cinq minutes…

- Tu m'as ensorcelé ?

- Presque, rétorque-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Bon allons-y les filles. On va discuter de nos prochaines proies.

Et dans un éclat de rire, elles quittent la chambre. Granger s'apprête à refermer la porte sur moi puis soudain me dit d'un sourire dépourvue de toute malice.

- Tu sais Malfoy, ta déclaration était si belle. Je ne savais pas que derrière le Serpentard con et prétentieux se cachait un garçon si romantique.

Et puis, elle referme la porte, me laissant perplexe. Je crois que Granger est devenue folle. Normal à force de courir milles dangers avec Potter. Il faudrait sans doute que les éloigne l'un de l'autre pour plus de sûreté. J'y tiens un peu à cette maudite lionne ! C'est la seule à pouvoir me faire des coups bas comme celui-là…

Et puis tout à coup, alors que la situation ne s'y prête vraiment pas, j'éclate de rire à mon tour. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Granger a raison.

Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où mais je sais qu'entre elle est moi tout n'est pas encore fini... non, l'histoire vient à peine débuter entre nous. Et que cela prenne des semaines voire des années, je l'aurai dans mon lit cette maudite Gryffondor !

xxxxxxxxx

- Je vous avais bien dit que sa tête serait trop drôle à voir, dit Pansy.

- C'est bien vrai, renchérit Padma. Je n'ai jamais vu le prince Malfoy aussi gêné ! Sa jolie figure a prise les couleurs d'une belle écrevisse. A un concours, il aurait gagné haut la main !

- Dis-nous Hermione, c'est quoi cette histoire d'ensorcellement ?

- Je ne me souviens pas, répond-elle espiègle.

- Allez dis-nous ! la poussa Susan.

- Tu me le dis à moi, ajouta Pansy. Puisque je suis la meilleure amie de Draco, je dois savoir ce que tu as tramé contre lui.

- Et bien... J'ai voulu m'assurer que Malfoy n'avait vraiment aucun sentiment pour moi.

- Il n'en a pour personne, jugea Lavande. Faudrait être le diable en personne pour pouvoir faire fondre son cœur de glace.

- Bah, peut-être... en tout cas, je peux vous dire que le Véritaserum c'est très pratique.

- C'EST PAS VRAI ? T'AS PAS OSE ? s'écrièrent-elles en coeur.

- Franchement, vous croyiez que j'aurais pu jouer les séductrices avec un mec qui ne voulait que ma virginité ? Je l'aurais tué avant.

- Alors, Malfoy... J'arrive pas à le croire.

- Il faudrait déjà que LUI arrive à le croire, se moqua Pansy. A qui le tour ?

- Ronald Weasley, dit Lavande. Vous allez m'aider à le décoincer un peu.

- Pour des filles, on n'est vraiment pas gentilles, dit Hermione.

- Et alors ? Faut bien se venger des hommes.

Et dans un éclat de rire, les cinq filles s'éloignent dans le couloir, le coeur léger.

**xxx**** Finish xxx**

Hé hé hé ! Vous allez pas me croire mais au départ je prévoyais de faire passer notre douce et virginale Hermione à la casserole (comment dire « non » à Draco ? franchement) Mais en dormant… (il était quoi ? 2 heures du mat) j'ai eu THE révélation !

Je tenais à venger toutes les filles désabusées par tous ces bad boys qu'on aime mais qui se foutent un peu parfois et même beaucoup de notre gueule. Pas vrai les filles ?

En plus, un Malfoy piégé par cinq demoiselles de différentes maisons…. c'est une scène que je ne pouvais pas et que je n'avais pas le droit de jeter à la poubelle. Alors, disons que Draco n'a pas eu de chance d'avoir été entre les mains de Feylie qui lui a joué un bien vilain tour en tant qu'auteur… pardon, mon ange, je sais que je suis méchante avec toi mais je t'adore ! Alors, au final… les filles on joué les Serpentardes à fond !

Vive les GIRL POWER !


	2. Nous n'sommes pas

Coucou !

Et oui, me voilà encore de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, lol. Non,

Allez, ouvrons le livre des contes de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, nous continuons notre histoire « Tel est pris qui croyais prendre ». Nous sommes donc au second opus et donc nouvelle song-fic en perspective.

Et oui, je me suis laissée convaincre par vos reviews. Je vous devais bien ça. Je remercie d'ailleurs tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé leurs impressions sur le chapitre un.

Bon, revenons à nos moutons avant qu'un loup ne vienne les croquer, lol.

Souvenez-vous, notre cher blond Serpentard qui s'est fait avoir par Hermione et toute sa ligue. A votre avis comment va réagir Draco après avoir été humilié par cinq filles ? Et surtout, Hermione finira-t-elle pas lui céder ? Hé hé hé….

Chanson : Nous n'sommes pas

Interprète : Laura Presgurvic

Disclaimer : la chanson comme les persos ne sont pas à moi (et oui, toujours pas) !

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------

**Nous s'sommes**** pas **

**ou**

**Reconquête d'un Serpentard à la rancune tenace **

-------------------

Je suis malheureuse.

_Un coeur d'enfant_

Je suis malheureuse.

Je suis malheureuse.

Trois mots qui résument ma vie aujourd'hui.

_Dans un corps de femme_

Cinq jours viennent de s'écouler sans que Malfoy ne m'adresse la parole... cinq longues journées depuis que j'ai prise cette photo. Soigneusement rangée dans mes affaires, j'ai proposé de la brûler devant lui... Sans un mot, il a quitté notre salle commune pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Depuis, il ne desserre plus les dents.

Il ne cherche plus à m'insulter, ne prends même plus la peine de me regarder. Que je le croise dans le couloir, il passe près de moi sans piper mot. Que je me mette à ses côtés en cours de potion, il ne prend même plus la peine de me jeter une de ses nombreuses insultes légendaires, non... Il rassemble ses affaires, se lève et change de place avec Goyle.

Mais le pire est sans doute de le voir aussi souriant avec les autres filles. Oui, souriant. Etrange, non ? J'ai l'impression que c'est la punition qu'il m'a infligée. A mes pardons silencieux, il m'oppose une totale indifférence qui me blesse plus que tout... C'est incroyable de le dire. L'indifférence de Malfoy me blesse plus que ses mots et plus que ses insultes.

Je n'existe plus pour lui... et j'ai mal !

Que puis-je faire ? Pleurer, hurler, m'agenouiller devant lui ? Non, il est trop tard pour réparer la faute. Et puis j'aurais dû deviner, j'aurais dû m'en douter. La fierté d'un Malfoy est tout ce qui a de plus sacré sur cette terre.

_La peur dedans_

_Dehors le charme_

Il en oublie que moi aussi j'ai ma fierté et que perdre ma virginité avec le premier venu n'était pas dans mon programme. Comment lui faire comprendre ça ?

_Les bas qui glissent_

_Le coeur aussi_

Je sais qu'il m'aime au moins un peu, mais maintenant... Il doit avoir refoulé ses sentiments pour me mépriser davantage. Au moins, je serai célèbre. La seule fille de Poudlard qui aura réussi à humilier Malfoy sans le vouloir. Harry et Ron me féliciteraient s'ils apprenaient cet exploit.

Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas Malfoy ? Ma seule intention en te jouant ce tour était simplement de te faire comprendre que je tenais à ce que tu me connaisses avant de me pousser dans ton lit. Comment t'expliquer que même si mon corps rêve de t'appartenir, il te craint ?

- HERMIONE !

- Oui, dis-je en tournant la tête vers Lavande.

- Cette fois-ci, va lui parler.

- Non, je ne pourrai pas...

Pansy, Lavande, Susan, Ginny et Padma m'encerclent et me fixent d'un regard noir.

- On ne va pas passer le week-end à te consoler alors qu'on devrait aller au Pré-au-Lard pour faire des emplettes ! Tu vas te décider à crever l'abcès avec Malfoy !

- Il va encore...

- Il arrive ! prévient Padma.

Mes charmantes amies vont aussitôt se cacher dans ma chambre alors que la porte de notre salle commune s'ouvre sur Draco. Il passe dans sa chambre et, timidement, je le suis. Je dois me montrer prudente et parler avec tact.

Mon coeur cogne comme jamais contre ma poitrine. J'ai peur de sa réaction. Je me sens comme une petite fille qui cherche à se faire pardonner une bêtise.

Il fourre rageusement ses affaires de Quidditch dans son sac. Il n'est pas de bonne humeur. C'est bien ma veine.

Soudain, il s'arrête dans son rangement. Il soupire agacé et sans me regarder me dit d'une voix railleuse :

"- Il est trop tard pour me proposer tes services, Granger."

_La mère du vice_

_Les filles de qui_

Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Mais malgré la raillerie, au moins les mots sont là.

- Malfoy, je t'en prie... Ecoute-moi...

- Lâche-moi Granger ! répond-t-il en refermant son sac puis en se retournant.

Il passe en coup de vent devant moi et sort de sa chambre. La partie est toujours aussi mal engagée.

- Tu m'en veux toujours ?

Il s'arrête.

- T'en vouloir pour quoi ? D'avoir joué avec ma fierté ou de t'être joué de moi ? C'est pareil.

- C'est toi qui allais profiter de ma naïveté pour... pour coucher avec moi ! Et là j'ai l'impression d'être LA coupable !

Il lâche son sac qui tombe à terre, puis s'approche lentement de moi. Je recule et me retrouve le dos contre le mur.

- Et bien sache ma chère Sang-de-Bourbe que ma fierté est une chose aussi fragile que cet hymen que tu cherches tant à préserver. Tu veux le garder ? Très bien, garde-le mais ne vient plus m'allumer !

- Tu...

Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts et le soulève. J'ai l'impression d'être la proie du serpent, pas une proie qu'il veut posséder mais une proie qu'il veut voir souffrir.

_Les yeux des hommes _

_Sont des poignards_

- Et au passage, tu féliciteras de ma part le futur gagnant, celui qui aura réussi à s'immiscer entre tes cuisses, railla-t-il.

Furieuse, je le gifle. Comment ose-t-il parler ainsi ? Il ne comprend vraiment rien !

_Des métronomes_

_Toujours en retard_

- Tu es vraiment idiot, Malfoy !

_Ils nous admirent_

Il pose sa main sur ma joue et son regard semble soudain plus tendre.

_Puis nous insultent_

- Sans doute... J'ai été surtout bien stupide d'avoir cherché à couché avec une Sang-de-Bourbes ! Mais heureusement, j'ai évité la honte de me mêler à toi. Imagine les tonnes d'eau que j'aurais dû verser sur moi pour me laver de ta présence...

Je serre les dents pour ne pas devoir pleurer devant lui.

- Oh, que c'est beau le courage des Gryffondor, se moque-t-il. Allez, je vais laisser pleurer la sainte Vierge.

Il s'écarte de moi, va ramasser son sac et sort d'un pas furieux.

- Et bah alors là... On peut dire qu'un Malfoy a la rancune tenace, remarque Lavande.

- C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça, renchérit Pansy. Hermione ?

Je ne les écoute plus.

Je n'arrive pas à faire cesser ces larmes et ces sanglots qui brisent ma voix. Non, je ne pleure pas pour cette fouine ! Non, je ne suis pas folle de lui ! Et oui, je me moque bien de savoir qui sera sa future proie !

- Mione, ne te laisse pas abattre, me dit Ginny.

- C'est Malfoy, tu sais comment il est, argumente Susan.

- Allez, ressaisie-toi, ajoute Padma.

- Et comment, hein ? Comment ! Vous avez entendu ? Il a de nouveau utilisé cette insulte alors qu'il avait arrêté. Il me déteste, il me hait, il me méprise...

- C'est un peu vrai, là.

- Pansy ! s'exclament-elles outrées.

- Bah quoi c'est vrai ! Mais ne t'en fais pas Mione, je connais un moyen de te le ramener ton Serpentard chéri.

- Ce n'est pas mon...

- Tsu tsu... si ce n'était pas ton chéri, tu serais pas dans cet état. Jusqu'à maintenant, chacune de nous à réussi à avoir son mec sauf...

Les regards se posent moi. Oui, la pauvre fille toujours seule c'est moi !

- Pas de ma faute si Malfoy est encore plus compliqué que les autres ! Ron n'était pas difficile à décoincer avec une Lavande version lapine. Harry lui bah... c'était facile de lui faire avouer qu'il aimait Ginny. Ernie n'a rien pu faire face à Susan. Padma a bien réussi à séduire Blaise façon je te coince dans les vestiaires, et toi Pansy... faut dire que tu as bien joué le coup avec Dean... y'a que moi qui ai foiré mon coup ! Je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse d'un autre mec ? Non, il a fallu que... Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Les visages de ces cinq folles s'élargissent subitement. C'est louche. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

- Tu as avoué, s'extasie Padma.

- Tu as avoué, larmoie Lavande.

- Elle a avoué ! Elle a avoué ! crient-elles finalement en chœur tout en sautant dans la salle.

- ARRETEZ ! Même si j'ai avoué, ça ne me mènera nulle part... Malfoy n'a pas apprécié notre petite blague. Je croyais qu'il le prendrait bien mais non…. Vous avez entendu ce qu'il m'a dit ? C'est... c'est... c'est horrible !

_Nous traitent en reine_

_Nous traitent de..._

Et je pleure de nouveau. J'ignorais que j'étais un puit intarissable.

- Bon, les filles je vous propose un nouveau plan ! proclame Pansy.

- Non, je veux plus de vos plans foireux !

- On ne peut pas le laisser gagner et croire que les filles sont des poupées qu'on jette, dit Lavande.

_Nous n'sommes pas ce que voulez_

_Nous n'sommes pas ce que vous croyez_

- Tu veux ton petit Serpentard oui ou non ? continue la Serpentarde.

- Bien sûr que je le veux !

- Tu veux qu'il soit le premier dans ton lit ? ajoute-t-elle avec malice.

_Nous sommes pires que ça_

_Pires que ça_

- Bien sûr que oui..., dit-je rougissante.

- Et bien, fais ce que je te dis !

Pansy lève le poing au ciel.

_Nous n'sommes pas ce que voyez_

_Nous n'sommes pas ce que vous pensez_

- Depuis la rentrée, nous sommes devenues une fratrie. Est-ce qu'on va se laisser faire par les mecs ? demande-t-elle.

- Non ! répond une Ginny exaltée.

- C'est quoi notre credo ?

- Une pour toutes, toutes pour unes ! hurlent-elles.

En ce qui me concerne, il faudrait déjà que ma voix accepte de prononcer autre chose que des plaintes.

- Alors, je déclare le plan Reconquête-d'un-Serpentard-à-la-rancune-tenace lancé ! déclare Pansy qui semble déjà bien amusée à l'idée de jouer un autre tour à son meilleur ami qui cette fois-ci la tuera pour de bon.

- Euh... question. Tu ne comptes pas m'enfermer avec Malfoy dans une tour ou quoique se soit d'autres dans ce genre, hein ?

- Non. On va leur faire comprendre à tous ces mecs que nos corps sont aussi fragiles que leurs maudites fiertés de mâle !

_Nous sommes pires que ça_

_Pires que ça_

- OK..., dis-je avec dépit.

- L'opération Reconquête-d'un-Serpentard-à-la-rancune-tenace lancé !

Si ce plan échoue, c'est décidé, j'irai moi-même voir Voldemort pour qu'il m'ôte la vie. Car Malfoy ne voudra plus me voir et là même en photo.

Malfoy…

Il est sans doute la pire chose qui me soit arrivée. Il n'a pas cessé de me faire souffrir juste par plaisir. Et il est le seul homme qui m'ait fait plus d'une fois pleurer. Pourtant... Pourtant, je suis là aujourd'hui à vouloir qu'il soit à moi.

Vois dans quel ravin sans fond tu viens de me pousser, Malfoy. Vois dans quel océan, tu viens de me jeter sans te préoccuper de savoir si je savais effectivement nager. Tu as encore une fois réussi à me gâcher la vie mais là d'une toute autre manière.

Encore hier, je l'aurais voué au diable, aujourd'hui je serai prête à offrir mon âme pour épargner la sienne. Son nom, autrefois, ne signifiait rien pour moi. Aujourd'hui, il est le symbole de ma défaite. Elle est amère mais si éclatante.

Mais comme toujours, moi je pleure et lui... Lui, il rit. Cela en a toujours été ainsi entre nous.

J'aurais voulu lui cracher ma haine au visage, mais mon coeur s'y refuse. Comment a-t-il pu me séduire aussi facilement après des années de méfiance entre nous ? La Miss je-sais-tout que je suis n'a pas de réponse à avancer. C'est affligeant, non ?

Avec lui, j'ai le don de perdre tous mes repères. Je perds la tête pour suivre les conseils de mon coeur. Voilà la folie que je n'aurais pas dû faire.

La vérité est dure à digérer. Et encore plus maintenant que je sais que j'ai mis en péril ma seule chance de ravir ce Serpentard aux mains des autres filles.

J'ai beau me dire que cette fouine a mérité cette plaisanterie que je lui ai faite, je me sens coupable. Coupable de ne pas avoir cédé à ses avances... Je suis une pauvre fille, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Mais en vérité, je n'ai pas voulu qu'il me mette dans le lot des filles qui se sont perdues dans les draps de son lit.

_Nous n'sommes pas, nous n'sommes pas comme ça_

J'ai ma fierté, il a la sienne... Je l'ai sans doute froissée. Je voudrais m'en excuser mais je suis certaine, que de son côté Malfoy ne se pose pas la question de savoir si ma fierté aurait survécu après une nuit avec lui. Non, il est Draco Malfoy. Sa majesté Malfoy.

_Regardez-vous_

Egoïste, toujours. Il ne se préoccupe que de sa petite personne, le jeune prince Serpentard. Ses fans le nomment ainsi... Un prince ? Désolée mais pour moi il reste une petite fouine arrogante et insupportable.

Dites-moi quel prince il est, ce Serpentard.

Même pas capable d'attendre que sa princesse se décide à lui offrir d'elle-même sa vertu. Malfoy veut et il pense que tout le monde lui cédera dans la minute. Malheureusement, pour lui, je ne l'entends pas de cette oreille.

Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. Que je me donne à lui en perdant tout ce qui fait de moi celle qu'il commençait à aimer. Il n'imagine pas un seul instant que je puisse vouloir entendre ses mots d'amour dans mon oreille. Il ne pense pas que je veuille voir son regard m'avouer que je suis la seule fille nue qu'il ait contemplé, même si c'est faux.

_Regardez-moi_

Je ne ressemble pas à celles qu'il a étreintes par le passé. Je n'ai rien de celles qu'il a trahies au réveil. Je suis Hermione Granger.

Ne me compare pas aux autres filles, Malfoy !

Je t'en prie, réfléchis...

_Qui est le fou_

_Qui est le roi_

Je t'en prie, vois dans mon regard ce que mon coeur cherche à te dire. Ne me considère pas en catin, mais considère-moi en reine.

Nos pas nous mènent vers cette grande salle où va se jouer notre petite comédie.

En riras-tu, Malfoy ? Je l'ignore encore mais c'est ma dernière chance.

La porte s'ouvre soudainement sur nous.

Je vois la surprise marquer les visages de Harry, Ernie, Ron, Dean, Blaise et Malfoy. Et oui, six jeunes filles, se tenant fièrement et le regard déterminé, vous contemplent chers mâles.

_Nous sommes des fleurs_

Ce qui doit sûrement les étonner se sont nos tenues. Adieu jupes noires, chemises blanches et robes de sorciers. A la place, nous portons des robes que les dames du XVIII e siècle, ne nous auraient pas enviées. Pansy et ses idées…

Nos cheveux, bouclés et parsemés de rubans, sont coiffés d'un chapeau du même ton que nos robes aux teintes pastel.

- C'est quoi ça ? demande Malfoy d'un air moqueur. Le bal est passé depuis octobre au cas où vous auriez oublié.

_Vous nous fanez_

- A moins qu'elles s'amusent à être des poupées. Vous voulez qu'on joue avec vous ?

- Doucement Blaise, y'a ma soeur dans le lot alors tu te calmes. Hermione c'est quoi ce cirque. Lavande ?

- Vous vous croyez amusants, pas vrai ? dit Pansy.

- Un peu, réplique Dean. Non, franchement vous avez l'air ridicules.

_Si tu piques_

_Faut pas pleurer_

- Vous avez entendu les filles ? formule Pansy. On dirait que ces chers messieurs ignorent qu'il ne faut surtout pas jouer avec nous.

- Il faut les punir pour leurs paroles, dit Susan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit déjà ? s'enquit Padma en croisant les bras.

- En gros, qu'on est ridicules, idiotes, stupides, bêtes... Il manque encore un adjectif ?

- Non, Mione, je crois que t'a tout résumé, dit Ginny que le comportement protecteur de Ron énervait.

- Et puis, de la part de ses messieurs il ne faut pas demander plus, ajoute Lavande. Leur vocabulaire se résume à des "oh chéri", "oui vas-y"… Et quoi encore ?

- Tu oublies le "zut, j'ai oublié l'heure de notre rendez-vous" ou encore "je te jure que je regardais pas les fesses de cette fille, c'est juste qu'elle avait une jolie jupe", renchérit Pansy.

- Et cerise sur le gâteau, dis-je, il ne faut surtout pas - mais ô grand jamais - froisser votre maudite fierté ! Elle est bien belle la fierté masculine !

- Notre fierté masculine elle nous évite de nous ridiculiser comme vous le faites, raille Draco.

- C'est vrai que là Malfoy n'a pas tort, admet Harry en se levant du banc.

- De toute façon en matière de conneries, vous êtes soudés, ironise Padma.

- Nous, on n'est pas toujours en train de chipoter pour un oui ou pour non, fait remarquer Ernie.

- Vous voulez qu'on vous dise ce que vous êtes ? dit Blaise.

- Allez-y, accepte Lavande, railleuse. Pour ce que va changer dans la vision du monde.

_Nous n'sommes pas ce que voulez_

_Nous n'sommes pas ce que vous croyez_

- Vous êtes de vraies pies, dénonce Harry.

- Des bêcheuses..., commence Ernie.

- Toujours à se plaindre et à pleurer pour rien, ajoute Ron.

- Avantage Gryffondor, se moque Pansy. Où sont passés les Serpentard ?

Désormais, au milieu de la grande salle, les garçons nous font face.

- Nous aussi on peut vous trouver des défauts, dit Blaise. Vous êtes hystériques.

- Et surtout, de vraies saintes nitouches, ajoute Draco.

Soudain, nous nous mettons toutes à rire devant l'air ahuri de ces messieurs. Ils ne savent rien de nous.

_Nous sommes pires que ça_

_Pires que ça_

Pansy s'approche de Dean et tire sur sa cravate.

- On n'est pas ridicule, note-elle.

- On n'est pas des madeleines, ajoute Lavande en saisissant également la cravate de Ron.

- On n'est pas des bêcheuses, continue Susan en imitant ses deux amies.

- On n'est pas des pies, dit Ginny en faisait taire Harry, à son tour.

- On n'est pas hystériques, termine Padma à l'adresse de Blaise.

Je m'approche de celui dont le sourire narquois n'a pas quitté les lèvres.

_Nous n'sommes pas ce que voyez_

_Nous n'sommes pas ce que vous pensez_

- Et enfin on n'est pas des saintes-nitouches, conclue-je.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? raille le prince. Des gentilles vierges qui gardent les portes du paradis ? Pas de blague, Granger. T'es tout ça et plus encore. T'es une garce, voilà ce que t'es.

- Tu le penses ?

- Prouve-moi le contraire... Pourquoi pas dans un lit pour changer ? Si t'en es capable bien sûr, ricane-t-il.

- Non, je prouverai rien. Si tu penses que je suis une garce... je le suis mais une fille contrariée est bien pire que ça...

_Nous sommes pires que ça_

_Pires que ça_

Les lumières s'éteignent soudainement, provoquant des soupirs d'agacement.

_Nous n'sommes pas, nous n'sommes pas comme ça_

- C'est bon les filles, on ne va pas jouer au chat et à la souris maintenant, soupire Blaise.

- C'est vrai quoi. Arrêtez votre jeu ! On devrait même pas être là ! s'écrie Ron. Rusard va...

Une voix s'élève.

_On n'est pas que des mères_

_Que des filles_

Elle résonne si mélodieuse dans cette grande salle.

_D'la dentelle_

_De jolis yeux qui brillent_

- On ne va pas endurer un récital, déclara Draco. J'ai pas envie d'écouter des...

Les lumières des candélabres s'allument peu à peu.

Je suis devant Draco et je lève les yeux vers lui, des yeux peinés mais en gardant ce sourire espiègle.

Draco reste pétrifié devant mon regard. Il n'aime pas ce regard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois, je le sens déstabilisé, ce qui arrange bien mes affaires.

_On n'est pas..._

Il sait ce que mon cœur lui demande mais il ne veut pas l'avouer.

_On n'est pas..._

Il détourne les yeux mais je l'oblige à me regarder de nouveau. Je le fixe intensément. De gré ou de force, Malfoy comprendra où je veux le mener.

_On n'est pas... Comme ça !_

Je saisit sa cravate puis avance mon visage vers le sien. Il s'écarte sous la brûlure de mon baiser que j'ai pris soin de lui voler.

_Nous n'sommes pas _

Je sourie malicieuse puis cligne des yeux. Malfoy parait ensorcelé.

_Un coeur d'enfant..._

Il tend sa main vers ma joue puis soudain l'abaisse.

_Ce que voulez_

- Dégage, Granger, je ne veux pas de toi !

Pourtant son regard et sa voix trahissent ses dires. Il me couve du regard comme si j'avais été la huitième merveille du monde.

_Un corps de femme..._

C'est toujours comme ça. Mais ça ne durera pas.

_Nous n'sommes pas _

Les lumières s'éteignent de nouveau et lorsqu'elles se rallument chacune de nous est devant son petit ami respectif.

_Les bas qui glissent..._

_Ce que vous croyez_

Et dans un même mouvement, nous les giflons.

_Le coeur aussi..._

- Ca ne va pas la tête ! crièrent-ils.

- Vous vous croyez où ? tempête Draco.

Je lui sourie puis passe le langue sur mes lèvres tout comme mes autres complices qui en font de même.

- Vous êtes complètement folles ! clame Ron.

- Devinez un peu, rétorque Lavande.

- Qui sommes nous ? demande-t-on en chœur.

- Des cinglées qui vont finir à saint Mangoustes !

- Perdu !

_Nous sommes pires que ça_

_Pires que ça_

Nous ôtons nos chapeaux pour les passer devant nos yeux avant de les poser sur la tête de ces garçons. Ils pestent davantage en se défaisant de ces coiffes ridicules pendant que nous détachons les rubans de nos cheveux qui retombent dans notre dos.

_Nous n'sommes pas _

Et d'un commun accord, nous leur adressons une autre gifle sur la joue gauche, cette fois-ci.

_Nous sommes des fleurs..._

Les lumières s'éteignent encore.

- Alors, là ! Ca commence à bien faire ! s'écrie Malfoy. Si vous voulez continuer votre comédie, faites-le sans...

Je m'approche plus près de lui.

_Ce que voyez_

Il fait si sombre mais les respirations sont bien perceptibles.

- ... Nous, souffle-t-il.

Mon visage est si près de celui de Malfoy. Son corps est pressé contre le mien malgré la robe bouffante. Je lui tiens le visage entre mes mains. Ce parfum qu'il a déjà senti va l'enivrer...

Mes yeux... Ils lui disent clairement ce qu'il est, un goujat. Mais elle lui pose surtout cette question qu'il se pose depuis la farce que je lui ai faite.

- Dis-le moi Malfoy.

_Vous nous fanez..._

- Dire quoi ?

Mes mains quittent son visage. Il me tourne subitement le dos. Je l'enlace avant de murmurer à son oreille.

Je souffle légèrement sur sa nuque telle une brise légère et malicieuse.

Il frissonne.

Mais avant de lui laisser conduire les opérations, je m'écarte légèrement. Il se retourne vers moi.

_Nous n'sommes pas _

Je passe une main sur son torse avant de la glisser sous sa chemise. Il manque de suffoquer sous cette caresse. Avant qu'il n'ait pu me retenir, je m'éloigne moqueuse.

_Si tu te piques..._

Un éclat de rire envahit alors la salle avant que les lumières se rallument.

Nous faisons rasseoir ses messieurs puis nous nous posons sur leurs genoux. Mais d'un mouvement du doigt nous leur interdisons de nous toucher.

_Ce que vous pensez_

- Voyons, voyons... On est ridicules à ce qu'il parait, dit Pansy.

- On est bêcheuses, continue Padma, mais...

- Mais désole, on est bien plus pire que ça, termine Ginny.

Nous posons nos lèvres sur celles de nos copains, les embrassons puis nous écartons avant qu'ils ne tentent de prendre le contrôle. Leurs visages sont si pitoyablement marqués par leur désir inassouvi.

_Faut pas pleurer..._

- Et tellement plus...

- Plus garce que ça on peut le faire... Mais ce n'est pas nous...

_Nous sommes pires que ça_

_Pires que ça_

Chacune de nous se relève.

- On n'est pas là pour vous consoler non-stop, dit Ginny.

- On n'est pas à votre disposition dès que vous claquez des doigts, affirme Lavande.

- On n'est pas là pour se taire dès que vous grondez, clame Susan.

- On n'est pas vos putes, non plus, rajoute Pansy.

- Encore moins des poupées à exhiber, renchérie Padma.

- En quelques mots, continue-je...

_Nous n'sommes pas, nous n'sommes pas comme ça_

- On vous aime mais pas au point de coucher sans amour ! conclue-je en toisant Malfoy.

Je passe ma main sur son visage. Il la couvre de ses doigts, d'un air désolé.

- Je sais... Je n'aurais pas dû...

- Tu l'as pourtant voulu.

- Oui, je l'ai voulu... j'ai voulu... t'avoir, murmure-t-il tout bas.

- Mais je ne suis pas comme les autres

- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois comme les autres !

- Ton comportement prouve le contraire.

Il soupire.

- Hermione, je crois que j'ai agi stupidement...

- Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Tu sais le mal que tu m'as fait ?

- Tu me l'as fait payer au centuple.

Je lui souris puis je me penche à son oreille.

- Tu avoues que j'ai bien agi ? Que je ne devais pas me comporter comme une prostituée ?

- Non, tu as bien fait de me jouer ce tour... Tu as été un vrai maître sur ce coup là ? Ah ! J'ai dû mal à l'avouer !

- C'est vrai ? demande-je candide.

- Oui. T'es bien la meilleure, Granger. Toujours forte et jamais démoralisée. C'est ce que je j'aime chez toi.

Mais il ne pense pas qu'à la moindre de ses railleries, je peux flancher.

C'est triste pour moi.

Il restera toujours ce petit con de Malfoy que j'ai détesté par le passé... Il réussira toujours à me briser par un simple mot, un simple regard...

- Et bien, voilà qui est dit, dis-je à son oreille. Tu es un être sournois, Malfoy mais si tu aimes les défi relève celui que je t'oppose. Je ne tomberai pas dans ton lit aussi facilement que tu le prévoyais... Admet-le et cherche à me connaître avant de vouloir connaître le moindre contour de mon corps...

Je pose un baiser sur ses lèvres puis suit mes camarades qui sortent à reculons de la grande salle.

- Vous partez déjà ? s'étonne Harry.

- Hélas, oui, répond Lavande. Minuit sonne et les cendrillons doivent rentrer avant que le méchant Rusard ne vienne les chercher.

- Vous nous laissez comme ça alors qu'on est..., commence Blaise.

- En transe devant nous ? propose Pansy moqueuse.

Nous nous regardons toutes les six puis nous éclatons de rire.

- Vous allez bien pouvoir vous soulager seul, non ? dit Pansy.

- Ca ne se fait pas ! s'écrie Ernie.

- On n'allume pas les mecs comme ça ! fait remarquer Draco.

- On vous avez prévenu, dis-je d'un air espiègle. On est pire que des garces quand on veut venger notre fierté ! Et oui, la fierté féminine ça vous tue un homme à petit feu.

- Ayez toujours à l'esprit messieurs qu'on est plus malignes que vous, et ça parce qu'on sait tricher avec vos croyances ! conclut Ginny.

Nous passons la porte en criant notre credo et courons en éclatant de rire.

_Nous n'sommes pas !_

- Et voilà les filles ! s'exclama Pansy fière de sa nouvelle comédie.

- Tu crois que ça a marché ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter.

- Ben, en tout cas, je peux te dire que ça leur a fait de l'effet à ces mâles.

- C'est méchant d'avoir fait ça, non ? dit Padma.

- Très méchant mais si jouissif ! déclare Lavande.

- En tout cas, le Malfoy, le revoilà relancer ! fait remarquer Ginny. A ta place, je mettrai un bon sort de protection à ma porte... un serpent ça se faufile partout, surtout que là il est plus que chaud.

- Tu te donnes combien de semaines avant de lui succomber ? me demande Susan.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Laisse-le refroidir, conseille Pansy.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si tu lui ouvres ton lit maintenant, moi je dis qu'il va te croquer en un rien de temps. Pour une novice, les assauts effrénés de Draco risquent de te dégoûter du sexe.

Elles rient de nouveau.

- Très drôle. Vous êtes sympas comme copines.

- Allez, t'inquiète. Dray peut être très doux.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Si doux…

- Hyper doux…

- Absolument…

Elles ont toutes les cinq un air si nostalgique que ça me fait craindre le pire. Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

- Comment vous le savez ? Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez toutes essayé !

Et elles s'éloignent en riant de plus belle.

Non, me dites pas que Malfoy est vraiment ce Casanova que je craignais...

- T'inquiète, Mione ! La seule qui comptera ce sera toi !

Quelle belle consolation !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans la grande salle, la musique s'était tue avec le départ des six filles. Les six garçons demeuraient encore sur leurs chaises, plus par pudeur qu'autre chose.

- Vous avez compris quelque chose ? demande Ron dont le visage était plus que légèrement coloré.

- Pitié que quelqu'un lui explique, dit Blaise d'un air désespéré. Dray ?

Malfoy se relève avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Blaise s'approche de lui et pose une main sur son épaule.

- T'as un problème, Dray ?

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi Hermione t'a embrassé ? demande Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, moi. A ce que je sache, je ne mange pas, je ne pense pas et je ne réfléchis pas Gryffondor !

Malfoy s'éloigne des garçons avec Blaise qui demeure à ses côtés, toujours perplexe.

- Explication, si ce n'est pas trop te demander.

- La lionne veut que je la poursuivre, que je la comprenne... Entendu. Je vais lui prouver que je peux m'intéresser à autre chose qu'à son corps.

- Dray.

- Oui ?

- A mon avis, c'est mal parti.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Baisse les yeux.

- ...

- Si déjà elle te fait de l'effet en étant habillée avec autant de froufrou, je ne pense pas que tu pourras la regarder en ne pensant qu'à la complimenter sur son intelligence. T'es mal parti, mec.

- C'est elle qui est dans l'impasse. L'un de nous deux va succomber et c'est sûrement pas moi. Je vais m'intéresser à elle mais c'est elle qui va me supplier de lui faire l'amour.

- Rêve mon vieux... Et pour ce problème-ci qui me semble bien urgent... je te souhaite de le résoudre très vite.

**A suivre...**

Bon, je sais pas quoi penser de cette song-fic, là... aurais-je dû la poster ? Mystère... Pas grave, je vous la propose et de toute façon, vous êtes les juges ! Vous aimez, je suis happy ! Bous détestez... je me tue ! Lol.

Plus sérieusement, moi, j'adore ces filles, là ! L'amitié devrait être aussi amusant que ça, vous ne pensez pas ? Pas d'embrouilles entre nous au sujet des mecs, pas de trahison pour des cons... Bref, soyons soudées les filles. On a toutes vécu des blessures à cause de ces bad boys alors pourquoi se disputer encore plus pour leur gueule ? Soyons des bad girls et faisons-les souffrir aussi, lol.

Allez, celles qui sont pour le GIRL POWER, levez le poing droit et criez avec Pansy et les autres : "Une pour toutes et toutes pour une !

Bisous à toutes mes lectrices et si y'a des mecs... désolée de cette conspiration contre vous, mais vous voyez... On est pire que vous, bien pire...


	3. Bascule avec moi

Coucou !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai osé écrire un 3ème opus ! Vous voulez savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

Bah, c'est toujours cet éternel combat entre le Serpent libidineux et la chaste Lionne. Aussi butés, l'un que l'autre, ils cherchent à faire plier l'autre. Mais là, Draco s'est enfin décidé à se liguer avec ses ennemis. Cet opus sera-t-il un duel Homme/Femme ou un nouveau face à face Draco/Hermione ? En tout cas, la conclusion ne plaira pas à ceux qui observent en coulisse ce duel amoureux.

Nous aurons, cette fois-ci, pour fond sonore le titre « Bascule avec moi » de Marc Lavoine. Pour ceux qui connaissent, à vos mp3 ! Sinon pour les autres… cherchez sur le net cette chanson !

Disclaimer : la phrase habituelle qui dit que ni la chanson ni les persos de HP ne m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------

Bascule avec moi

ou

Une occasion en or entre deux préfets

-------------------

Assis sur le canapé de la salle commune des préfets, Potter, Weasley, Thomas, McMillan et Blaise m'observent depuis cinq bonnes minutes sans oser piper mot.

Ils m'agacent, les filles m'agacent et tout ces agacements font que je ne cesse de faire les cents pas devant la cheminée en marmonnant des « je vais me venger d'elle » et « ces pestes me le paieront » dans ma barbe.

- Au lieu d'user le tapis, tu devrais nous expliquer pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ici ! s'énerve enfin Weasley que cette longue attente, en compagnie de Serpentard, doit rendre aussi fou qu'un cheval durant un orage.

- Sûrement pas pour le plaisir de boire le thé avec des Gryffondor, réplique-je agacé en continuant mes va-et-vient devant la cheminée.

- On peut savoir ce que tu nous veux exactement, Malfoy ?

- Patience, Potter. Je vais bientôt éclairer ta lanterne.

- Moi je dis qu'on n'aurait pas dû venir voir la fouine, dit Weasley. Il trame toujours des coups foireux et ça... contre nous la plupart du temps ! Ca se trouve, tu cherches encore des embrouilles ?

Je m'arrête et toise Weasley d'un regard noir. Il ne comprend vraiment rien. Les ennuis ce n'est pas moi qui vais les créer mais six fillettes qui depuis quelque temps ont pris une trop grande confiance en elles.

- Les seules embrouilles qu'on ait, Weasel, ont le visage de six pestes qui nous mènent par le bout du nez depuis deux mois. Si tu ne sais pas de qui je parle, je vais préciser que ces pestes ont les doux mais si perfides noms de Pansy Parkinson, Susan Bones, Padma Patil, Lavande Brown, Ginny Weasley et cerise sur le gâteau Hermione Granger. Comme vous pourrez le constater nous avons affaire à la fine fleur de Poudlard.

- Et alors ? Ne me dit pas qu'elles te font peur, Malfoy ? se moque Dean.

- Non. Mais si vous, vous acceptez de vous laisser guider au gré des envies et des idées extravagantes de ces demoiselles, moi... Moi je refuse d'être leur jouet !

- Et c'est pour nous dire ça que tu nous as fait venir ? Je pensais qu'un Malfoy pourrait à lui seul se défaire de six filles, ironise Ernie.

- Je le pourrais, mais... je veux leur montrer que moi aussi je peux faire fi de nos querelles pour proposer une alliance. Les filles ont bien réussi à être amies bien qu'elles soient de différentes maisons... pourquoi pas nous ?

Weasley se relève brusquement comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre. La surprise que je découvre sur son visage lui donne un air encore plus stupide que d'accoutumée.

- Tu nous proposes d'être...d'être...

- Amis ? Non, je ne suis pas encore désespéré à ce point, Weasel. Non, on va simplement s'allier pour cette bataille mais dès que nous aurons remporté la victoire sur nos ennemies, on brisera cette alliance et chacun s'en retournera dans sa meute. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- L'idée de marcher avec toi... ça fait bizarre. J'ai peur que çà nous retombe dessus.

- Potter, je te croyais plus courageux, merde ! Qu'est-ce que je suis face à Voldemort ? Rien qu'une fouine, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que risquez-vous ?

- Une trahison, peut-être, lance Weasley en se rasseyant.

Je croise les bras et cogite. La crainte de la belette n'est pas si infondée que cela. Si je pouvais faire d'une pierre deux coups en humiliant St Potter et son pote, ce ne serait pas désagréable.

- Ouais, possibilité importante, mais là je vous assure que je veux gagner contre ces filles et quitte à faire pote avec des Gryffondor ! Elles se sont assez moquées d'un Malfoy ! Et surtout cette Granger !

- Donc, l'affaire concerne plus précisément Hermione, c'est ça ? note Dean. Tu as toujours du mal à te faire à l'idée qu'elle se soit moquée de toi l'autre soir dans la grande salle ?

- Si c'est pour faire du mal à Hermione, ce sera sans nous, Malfoy ! s'exclame Weasley.

Je regarde ces trois Gryffondor qui sont face à moi. Leurs regards me jettent des éclairs et je devine un peu le désir qu'ils ont de m'envoyer à des millions de kilomètres loin de leur Granger.

- Dray, tu devrais sans doute leur expliquer, déclare Blaise qui vient à ma rescousse.

- Expliquer quoi ? demande Potter méfiant.

- Ouais, expliquer quoi ? dis-je.

Parfois, Blaise devrait perdre cette habitude de toujours vouloir parler à ma place, même si ça part d'une bonne intention.

- Tu veux une alliance ? continue Blaise. Tu l'auras mais à condition de dévoiler tes cartes.

- Tu m'énerves ! crie-je.

- Je le sais, merci mon ami.

Un ami ? Tu verras à quel point nous sommes amis lorsque je te ferai cadeau d'un séjour pour une semaine à la prison d'Azkaban et ça tous frais payés. C'est gentils, les amis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bon, quelqu'un peu expliquer de quoi il s'agit ? s'enquit Ernie.

Blaise prend alors un air des plus solennels. J'ai compris ! Il va l'avoir son foutu séjour gratuit à Azkaban !

- Je vous annonce, messieurs, que le célèbre et charismatique prince des Serpentard...

- Pas besoin de lui faire autant d'éloge à cette fouine, grommelle Weasley.

- Bref, que le seul et l'unique Draco Malfoy est...

- Décidé à mettre la main sur Granger ! dis-je pour couper court à ses révélations que je devine foireuses.

Il n'y a qu'une seule vérité. Je veux Granger et c'est tout ! Tout autre information est classée top secret.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu veux un dessin, Weasel ?

Weasley se lève prêt à me frapper au visage. Ces Gryffondor sont vraiment violents.

- Tu ne la toucheras pas !

- Il a raison. Oublie cette alliance Malfoy, ajoute Potter. On ne jettera pas Hermione dans tes bras.

- Même si je dis qu'on sorts déjà ensemble ?

Les Gryffondor sont bouche bée face à ma déclaration. Allez, disons que nous avons encore un bon quart d'heure devant nous avant que l'information soit bien assimilée par ces idiots. J'ai le temps de recommencer à user le tapis.

- Tu te moques de nous ?

- Pas le moins du monde, Potter. Vous pouvez même le demander à l'intéressée.

Soudain, le bruit d'un tableau qui s'ouvre nous fait bondir hors de la salle commune, c'est-à-dire dans ma chambre. Des Gryffondor dans ma si belle chambre raffinée, là où je prévoyais de coucher Granger. Le fait que ces lions aient pu respirer dans cette pièce va me gâcher tous mes moyens lorsque je me retrouverai seul avec ma douce vierge.

Je soupire.

En ce moment, je ne suis vraiment pas chanceux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les filles font leur entrée dans la salle commune. Elles semblent bien agitées.

Elles posent leurs affaires sur le sol. Pansy va s'affaler sur le canapé tandis que Lavande tente de se faire une place en essayant de déplacer les jambes de son amie et cela dans l'hilarité. Padma, Ginny et Susan choisissent de s'asseoir sur le sol tandis qu'Hermione passe dans sa chambre et revint avec des livres.

- Allez, les filles ! Je vais vous aider à terminer vos devoirs. C'est ce que vous vouliez, ajoute-t-elle en voyant les mines découragées de ses amies.

- Moi ça m'aiderait. Sans toi, Mione, je vois déjà les foudres de Mc Go me tomber dessus, dit Pansy.

- Ca ne va pas gêner Malfoy de nous avoir dans ses pattes ? demande Susan.

- A vrai dire, je le vois déjà bien hurler contre nous. Mais comme toujours on va en faire ce qu'on veut.

- Parfaitement ! s'écrie Ginny. On les mène à la baguette nos garçons.

Elles éclatent de rire.

Dans la chambre, les garçons commencent enfin à entrevoir la possibilité d'une alliance.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit, dis-je à voix basse. Elles sont diaboliques comme filles.

- Elles croient nous mener à la baguette, c'est ça ? On verra qui aura le dernier mot, menace Potter.

- Bien dit ! s'écrie Weasley. On va leur...

Nos regards se posent alors sur Blaise dont les oreilles sont encore bien collées contre la porte.

- Blaise ?

- Vous savez de quoi elles parlent là ?

- Et de quoi elles parlent ? De leur cours ? De Mc Go ? De maquillage ? De la façon dont elles vont encore nous faire tourner en bourrique ?

D'un mouvement de la main, Blaise intime à Dean de se taire.

- Non, c'est trop fort ! Elles se demandent qui des six à la plus grosse poitrine.

- QUOI !

Nous nous ruons tous sur la porte en tentant d'avoir une oreille plaquée contre cette porte qui nous sépare de tant de secrets.

- Selon vous, qui détient la palme ? demande Ernie.

- Brown, réponds-je sans détour.

Les regards se baissent vers moi qui suis accroupi près de Weasley. Pouvoir étudier les mystères les plus fascinants demande bien quelques inconvénients, vous en conviendrez, n'est-ce pas ?

Et ces idiots qui continuent à me regarder comme si j'avais passé ma vie à dévorer du regard les poitrines de leurs amies.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas très observateurs. Padma est bien plus fine et niveau poitrine c'est moyen. Susan, elle c'est dans la moyenne. Pansy détient un 90 B, Ginny... (regard noir de la part de Ron.) Bon, Ginny on va passer. Granger, elle, elle est bien maligne. Elle cache ses atouts derrière ses vêtements. Bon, ce n'est pas non plus une paire énorme mais... je donnerai tout pour y plonger la tête... Vous imaginez un peu ces deux…

- Malfoy, ferme-là, implore Potter.

- Je faisais juste vous informer… et accessoirement fantasmer sur Granger puisque je ne peux rien faire d'autre avec elle.

Soudain des pas semblent se rapprocher.

Nous reculons mais pas assez. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre brusquement, nous tombons tous à la renverse. Quel beau spectacle que six mecs mis à terre juste pour une histoire de seins !

- Tiens, tiens, tiens... mais ne serait-ce pas nos si charmants copains qui s'amusent à écouter aux portes ? raille Pansy en croisant les bras alors que les autres filles ne se cachent même pas pour rire de notre mésaventure.

- Euh... non ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! s'exclame Weasley en se relevant le premier.

- Oui ! approuve Ernie. On faisait juste...

- C'est Weasel qui voulait essayer un sort contre nous et donc...

- Donc, continue Blaise, on s'est tous rués sur la porte en espérant sortir avant que le Gryffondor nous fasse du mal.

Par miracle, nos explications semblent leur convenir puisqu'elles cessent de rire.

- Pauvres choux, déplore Pansy.

- Oui. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir la peur qu'on a eue, renchérit Dean.

- Ca ne se voit pas, ajoute Potter, mais Ron est aussi dangereux que Neville.

A voir la tête de Weasley, il n'apprécie pas la comparaison, je le comprends pour une fois. Moi comprendre autrui… Je couve quelque chose de sérieux, là. C'est plus qu'évident.

- Bon, Malfoy je croyais que tu voulais me montrer ce que tu savais faire sur ton nouveau balai.

- Ah, oui ! C'est vrai. Tu verras que pour le prochain match je te battrai, Potter.

- On verra ça, Malfoy.

Et toute ma petite troupe quitte ma chambre puis les appartements de préfets en parlant Quidditch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Vous les croyez ? demande Lavande intriguée.

- Je ne suis pas aussi idiote pour mordre à l'hameçon. Harry parlant avec Malfoy... ça a tout l'air d'une mauvaise farce, ajoute Ginny.

- Ou d'un danger, avance Pansy. Ca sent l'alliance à plein nez.

- Malfoy ne ferait pas ça...

- Je le connais, Mione. Ça fait deux mois que vous sortez ensemble et il ne s'est toujours rien passé entre vous. Crois-moi, là il te veut... Et il serait capable de faire n'importe quoi... même s'allier à Potter pour un moment.

- Il m'a promis qu'il ne me pousserait pas la main.

- Je le sais. Mais... Un Serpentard a toujours un moyen de contourner le problème. Il trame un truc.

- Quoi comme truc ? s'inquiète Hermione.

- Je suis certaine qu'il cherche un moyen de te faire céder. Si c'est toi qui lui tombes dans les bras, il aura tenu sa promesse… Sa fierté va se décupler.

- Ah non ! oppose Hermione furieuse. Ca pas question ! C'est lui qui va céder en premier !

- Moi, vous me fatiguez, dit Susan.

- Malfoy et Granger c'est un couple trop prise de tête, ajoute Padma.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Si je lui cède, il va me jeter cette victoire à la figure à la moindre occasion ! Je le vois déjà tout fier étaler ses plumes de paon devant moi ! Non, c'est lui qui va me supplier de coucher avec lui ! Vous allez m'aider !

- Et c'est reparti, soupirent-elles en chœur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une nouvelle semaine vient de s'écouler. Une semaine passée à attiser la passion de ma chère lionne préférée. Une semaine à taire mes pulsions dans le seul but de réveiller la sienne. Coriace comme lionne.

_Tu n'oses pas te laisser faire_

Elle a voulu que je l'analyse. Je l'ai fait. Je sais tout d'elle, tout mis à part sa nudité... mais cela viendra.

Je ne peux pas me passer d'elle. J'aime sa façon d'être elle, sa façon de rire, sa façon de tenir ses livres contre elle.

Il devient de plus en plus évident que je ressens quelque chose pour Granger. Si je n'ose pas encore m'avouer ce penchant c'est parce que pour le moment je suis incapable de discerner le désir de l'amour. Granger m'obsède c'est un fait. Mais serai-je toujours aussi disposé à rester avec elle lorsque j'aurai obtenu ce que j'ai désirais depuis des mois ?

Le chasseur en moi me dit que le jour où ma proie me cédera, je me délaisserai d'elle. Mais une voix, encore bien timide, m'assure du contraire. Selon elle, entre Granger et moi ce se sera un nouveau départ vers un défi plus grand.

Quel autre défi plus grand et plus excitant peut-il y avoir après avoir volé la virginité de Granger ?

Je m'interroge toujours mais en vain... De toute façon, je le saurai bientôt.

Granger va devoir se faire à l'idée qu'entre nous les mots ne servent plus. Qu'il est temps d'approfondir une relation qui même si elle n'avait pas lieu d'être il y a des mois de cela, l'est devenue aujourd'hui.

_Tu l'as__ jamais fait_

Et ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai révélé cette évidente vérité. Non, elle l'a découverte par elle même durant toute cette semaine. J'aurai voulu la plaindre d'être dans un tel état mais j'en suis incapable.

Le voile est tombé.

_Pourtant tu te couches par terre_

Granger se meurt d'amour pour moi. Je ne parle pas de ce sentiment que je sais déjà bien implanté dans son coeur, je parle d'un amour physique et destructeur qui l'emporte dès que le ciel se pare de son manteau étoilé et que le Soleil cède son trône à son épouse argentée, la Lune.

_En secret_

Granger a perdu le combat contre sa pudeur. L'amour a eu raison de ses craintes et son corps aujourd'hui ne cesse de réclamer le mien. Mais comme toutes filles qui refusent de voir la vérité en face, elle se pare d'un voile pour s'aveugler.

_Tu n'oses pas toucher ton corps_

Mais si elle parvient à cacher son impatience de m'avoir dans son lit, se rêves eux ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille. Les gémissements de la belle Gryffondor me dérangent chaque nuits mais me font bien sourire. Elle est prête mais encore faut-il qu'elle se l'avoue.

_T'as peur de grandir_

Mais tu sais ma chère Granger, tu étais vouée à perdre contre un adversaire aussi doué que moi. Même si le jour tu sembles maîtresse de tes émotions, il n'en est pas de même la nuit.

_Pourtant le soir quand tu t'endors_

_Tu te fais rougir, tu te fais rougir_

Il faut bien avouer que ton état n'est pas le fruit du hasard ou du temps. Tu penses sans doute que cet état est passager mais… je suis heureux de t'apprendre, ma belle Gryffondor, que cet état perdura jusqu'à l'issue que j'ai déjà bien planifiée.

_Bascule avec moi, bascule_

Comme toujours, je manoeuvre habilement pour obtenir ce que je souhaite. Comme d'accoutumée, je mène intelligemment la partie pour obtenir de toi ce que tu es la seule à pouvoir me donner. Cette chaleur que tu gardes égoïstement pour toi.

_Si tu as chaud en toi,_

_C'est l'amour qui te brûle_

J'ai eu de la chance que Potter et les autres acceptent de s'allier à moi. Il a fallu une bonne dose de persuasion, un talent certain et surtout, je dis bien surtout, une immense patience. Je ne pensais pas l'être face à Potter et face à l'insupportable Weasley. Mais j'ai réussi à les rallier à ma cause. Et quelle cause ! Je me devais de me sacrifier sur l'autel des vierges à initier. Je sais faire preuve d'abnégation lorsqu'il s'agit de dévoiler à une innocente brebis aussi pudique que Granger toutes les belles et agréables tortures que l'on peut subir entre des draps.

Avouons qu'au départ, cela n'a pas été très facile de faire comprendre à Potter et à Weasel que Granger était vraiment ma petite amie - si je puis dire - mais après un interrogatoire auprès de leurs copines respectives, ils ont bien dû avouer que même en amour, je parvenais à me distinguer des autres. Et oui, Malfoy et Granger sont les nouveaux Montaigu et Capulet version sorciers.

Mais leur avouer ensuite que je voulais amener Granger dans mon lit n'a pas été une mince affaire. C'est limite si je n'ai pas reçu un le baiser des détraqueurs après la fin de ma phrase. Tiens, je devrais sans doute remercier Blaise d'être aussi rapide pour s'interposer entre Weasley et moi. Il est doué Blaise.

J'ai donc dû préciser que je ne désirais pas violer Granger, comme le pense toujours Weasley, mais que je voulais bel et bien attendre son consentement avant de la croquer toute nue, mais qu'il ne fallait pas non plus que j'attende ma mort pour goûter au fruit défendu. Après quelques insultes toujours très instructifs, nous avons fini par nous comprendre. Comme quoi les insultes aident à aussi à avancer.

Finalement, je leur ai exposé toutes les ficelles de mon plan. Il est simple pour moi, mais quant aux Gryffondor il a fallu leur expliquer (encore) en détail les points A, B et C durant une bonne heure. Autant dire que nous y avons passé la nuit. Bref, je leur ai gentiment − dans la limite de mes moyens − demandé qu'ils délaissent leurs copines. Ce qui bien sûr a eu un impact direct sur leur humeur. Même Blaise a failli m'étrangler. Merci le copain.

Juste deux semaines sans les toucher, ce n'est pas la fin du monde non ? Moi, je suis bien sevré depuis deux mois ! Elle est bien belle la solidarité masculine, je vous jure !

Dans ma tête, tout était clair. Si mes alliés délaissaient leurs copines, cela aurait pour conséquences de frustrer ces demoiselles qui obligatoirement s'en retourneraient vers Granger qui serait dos au mur.

_Si tu as chaud comme ça_

_Bascule avec moi, bascule_

Là, elle serait bien obligée d'écouter les conseils de ses amies et donc de me céder. Je les vois bien d'ici, menacer Granger de coucher avec moi. Trop drôle. La vengeance est vraiment un plat qui se mange froid.

Lorsque j'ai pu obtenir l'aval de mes alliés, j'ai aussitôt jouer la phase deux de mon génialissime plan. Pour pouvoir gagner et pour pouvoir dire que Granger s'est jetée seule dans la gueule du loup, je devais à tout prix ne pas lui laisser croire qu'elle se sentait poussée par ses copines. Donc, jouer ma carte maîtresse : la séduction sournoise ! Ne cherchez pas, c'est une séduction que je suis lui le seul à pouvoir maîtriser.

J'ai passé ces derniers jours à embrasser Granger sans vraiment approfondir mes baisers. Je prends soin de la frôler sans pour autant la prendre dans mes bras. Je caresse doucement son visage, le dos de ses mains mais jamais plus. Je souffle sur sa nuque sans m'y attarder. Bref, j'excite ses sens sans les satisfaire. Une séduction qui fonctionne à merveille puisque ma chère Gryffondor est désormais dans un tel état d'excitation que ses rêves doivent être tout aussi torrides que les miens.

_Si tu as chaud en toi,_

_C'est l'amour qui te brûle_

Elle m'harcèle, je fais de même. C'est de bonne guerre.

"Malfoy !"

_Si tu as chaud comme ça_

_Bascule_

Je me rassois brusquement sur mon lit.

Il ne faut pas être savant pour deviner qui à hurler mon nom avec autant de passion. Mais, je voudrais tout de même qu'elle se décide à venir me voir. Je suis persuadé que Granger n'aurait rien à redire de mes performances réelles. Si seulement elle osait s'avouer la vérité...

_Tu n'oses pas aller jusqu'au bout_

Je reste un moment les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre.

Soyons francs, combien de temps encore tiendrai-je à l'entendre hurler de cette manière comme s'il y avait effectivement quelqu'un dans son lit... Quelqu'un ?

J'écarte subitement mes draps et me lève.

Non, elle n'aurait pas osé me faire ça ? Et derrière mon dos en plus !

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, traverse la salle commune plongée dans le noir et m'arrête devant la porte de la chambre de la lionne. Cette porte qui nous sépare de tant de chose.

_Tu l'as__ jamais fait_

Les bruits qui me parviennent me font dire qu'il y a bel et bien un homme qui semble lui dévoiler toutes les facettes de la chose. J'hésite. Soit je brise cette porte pour surprendre les amants en flagrant délit de luxure, soit je vais chercher ma baguette et je venge ma fierté bafouée par une lionne en chaleur.

_Pourtant tu te moques de tout_

J'hésite vraiment.

Je me décide finalement contre toute attente à plonger moi-même le couteau dans mon humble mais bien existant cœur de Serpentard.

Je veux surprendre les amants mais tout en douceur.

_En secret_

J'entrebâille doucement la porte.

Mais ce que je perçois c'est seulement la lumière de la lune qui éblouie le corps d'une lionne qui gémit dans son sommeil. Un sourire narquois s'esquisse sur mes lèvres.

_Tu n'oses pas donner ton corps_

Elle est si belle à contempler. Si belle à deviner...

_Ta peur de t'ouvrir_

J'entre dans la chambre sans faire de bruit et avance vers sont lit. Je m'assis à ses côtés. Et je vois ses lèvres murmurer à nouveau mon nom.

_Pourtant le soir quand tu t'endors_

_Tu te fais souffrir, tu te fais souffrir_

Je me penche vers ses lèvres et j'y dépose un baiser.

_Bascule avec moi, bascule_

Ses bras s'entourent alors autour de mon cou et elle m'entraîne dans un long baiser, puis sa bouche vient se poser sur ma nuque. Je l'écarte mais je vois bien qu'elle est encore dans son sommeil.

_Si tu as chaud en toi,_

_C'est l'amour qui te brûle_

- Granger, tu devrais te réveiller avant qu'il n'y ait un incident fâcheux pour toi.

Elle ne m'écoute pas. J'ignore comment les somnambules peuvent avoir autant de force mais je suis bel et bien prisonnier sous elle. Et voir qu'elle ne dort qu'en petite tenue, n'est pas fait pour arranger mes affaires.

_Si tu as chaud comme ça_

_Bascule avec moi, bascule_

Ses mains se posent sur mon torse et j'ai l'impression de revivre cette nuit où elle m'a joué sa petite comédie avec ses copines. J'avoue que le coup de la photo me reste encore en travers de la gorge même si je lui ai pardonnée.

Mais là, Granger est vraiment déchaînée.

_Si tu as chaud en toi,_

_C'est l'amour qui te brûle_

Elle a déjà goûté la moindre parcelle de peau de mon visage, de ma nuque et mon torse ne va bientôt plus la satisfaire.

_Si tu as chaud comme ça_

_Bascule_

Non, je dois la réveiller. Ce n'est pas que je sois bon prince mais... je n'ai pas envie de gagner de cette manière. Où serait la joie de se vanter si Granger s'est donnée à moi sans le savoir ?

Toutefois, j'ai un immense problème. Même si ma raison me dit d'être loyal, mon corps lui n'est pas de cet avis. Quant à ma raison… Le duel qui se joue dans ma tête entre le petit diablotin et l'angelot a été ajourné depuis belle lurette. Un seul mot d'ordre : céder. Et au petit matin, je trouverai bien une excuse à donner à ma lionne.

Je me décide enfin à glisser mes mains sur son dos et à ôter l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge. Ses bretelles tombent et là...

C'est le Nirvana. Je n'ose pas imaginer la suite des opérations par crainte d'exploser de suite. Je me redresse légèrement pour pouvoir plonger mon visage dans sa poitrine dénudée. Et dire que je suis le premier à voir ça !

- Dis-le que tu me veux, dit-elle soudain en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

Adieu belles ardeurs que je rêvais d'attiser au maximum, bonjour cruelle et maudite phrase qui me gèle sur place !

Soupirant, je me laisse retomber sur le dos.

Je fixe la lionne qui a sur le visage un sourire trop espiègle pour ne pas avoir été étudié une heure plus tôt. Elle a un air de victoire qui me donne une envie irrésistible de la pousser de sur moi et de lui interdire de m'approcher tant qu'elle jouera les Serpentarde.

- Granger...

- Je dors, dit-elle en refermant rapidement les yeux.

- Trop tard. Bon, je vais t'expliquer une règle essentielle dans toute guerre. Ne jamais crier victoire avant d'avoir effectivement mis à terre son adversaire.

- J'ai gagné ! Tu es venu dans ma chambre de ton plein gré. Tu étais résolu à coucher avec moi alors que j'étais supposée être endormie... j'ai donc gagné !

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, je passe mes mains sur mon visage. Encore une mascarade.

- Tu croyais que j'allais vraiment me languir de toi au point de rêver toutes les nuits que tu me fais l'amour ? Tu es bien présomptueux, Malfoy.

- Tu as passé tous ces deniers jours à...

- Simuler ? Ben oui. Je suis douée, hein ?

- Granger, je te supplie de ne plus JAMAIS prononcer ce mot devant moi. OUBLIE même qu'il existe.

- Pourquoi, dit-elle d'un air candide.

- Parce que le jour où tu simuleras avec moi, je te TUE !

Elle éclate de rire puis se laisse coucher sur moi. Je l'enveloppe de mes bras.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû mêler les autres à notre petite bataille, dit-elle.

- Comment ça les autres ?

- Je parle de ta joyeuse nouvelle bande d'amis. Au passage, je suis fière que tu ais mis de côté ta haine contre Harry ... même si c'était à des fins malhonnêtes.

- Ne me dit pas que Potter a vendu la mèche ?

- Non, ils en ont parlé à leurs copines.

- Je leur ai dit de garder le secret sur notre...

- Et bien ces messieurs n'ont soit pas eu le courage d'affronter les questions de leurs copines délaissées, soit ils n'ont pas encore atteint ton niveau de perversité. J'opte pour la seconde option. A moins qu'ils espéraient vraiment t'empêcher de me toucher... c'est à voir.

- Merci les copains... Ils ont fait foirer mon plan ! Ils ont bien dû se moquer de moi durant ces derniers jours.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? me demande-t-elle en écartant une mèche de mon visage.

- Si beaucoup, dis-je boudeur. T'es trop coriace...

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Je n'aime pas... j'adore.

Et je l'embrasse.

- Alors, tu avoues que j'ai gagné ?

- Non.

- Mais...

- J'ai dit "non".

- Tu triches là ! s'écrie-t-elle en se redressant.

J'évite de regarder sa poitrine qui semble me narguer. J'ai bien l'impression que les seins de Granger sont devenus plus qu'une fixation pour moi. Je vais finir par les vénérer. Allez, Draco, te laisse pas influencer et montre-lui à cette Gryffondor qui est le maître !

- Non, dis-je en me rasseyant.

- SI !

- NON !

- SI !

- NON !

- Ok ! On va voir qui de nous deux a eu raison !

Et elle m'embrasse. Et cette fois-ci… Cette fois-ci, nous sommes tous les deux bien consentants.

_Bascule avec moi… Bascule_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Alors, ils ne sont pas encore arrivés ces deux amants maudits ? demande Pansy.

Elle s'installe près de Dean à la table des Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? demande Harry.

- Parce que ce matin, on devrait enfin avoir la réponse à notre question, répond Ginny.

- Tu veux dire que… ? bégaie Ron abasourdi.

- Bah… Elle semblait bien décidée hier. C'est l'impression qu'elle nous a donné, répond Pansy.

- C'est vrai qu'elle était déterminée à faire craquer Malfoy, ajoute Padma. Je me demande comment ça a bien pu se passer.

- Si cette fouine a osé lui faire du mal, je le tue, déclare Ron bougon.

- Ne t'en fais pas, mon chéri, sourit Lavande en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Je suis persuadée qu'elle n'aura rien de fâcheux mis à part un petit voile en moins.

Les filles éclatent de rire tandis que les garçons rougissent à vue d'oeil.

- En tout cas, moi je suis content que cette histoire prenne fin, déclare Ernie. Non, mais vous avez vu de quelle manière ils nous ont jeté dans leur arène. Nous utiliser comme des pions sur leur échiquier.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont bien butés tous les deux, renchérit Susan. Ca leur fait un point en commun.

- T'oublies qu'ils sont aussi très fiers, note Lavande.

- Et sournois, rajoute Blaise.

- Ils se valent bien, moi je vous le dis, conclut Pansy.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que se soit d'Hermione dont on parle, dit Ron.

- Et pourtant, si ! s'écrient-ils en chœur.

- Les voilà, chuchote Pansy.

Sur le pas de la porte, Draco et Hermione apparaissent. Ils avancent vers la table des Gryffondor.

- Vous avez vu la tête qu'ils font ? murmure Lavande à voix basse à ses amis.

- La nuit a dû être très mouvementée, ricane Blaise.

- Taisez-vous, intime Susan.

Les deux amants s'arrêtent devant leurs amis et, dans une synchronisation parfaite, baillent à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Vous semblez ne pas avoir dormi, fait remarquer Pansy.

- Ne m'en parle pas, réplique Hermione. On a passé une nuit blanche et... (Elle baille à nouveau.) Je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est d'aller au lit pour dormir.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Draco. Weasel tu peux bouger de quelque centimètre, je veux m'asseoir.

Ron, troublé par l'état des deux jeunes gens, s'exécute sans ronchonner.

- Voyez-vous ça ? Tu ne me proposes même pas de m'asseoir ! s'énerve Hermione.

- Désolé, mais si on est dans cet état c'est de ta faute ! Alors pitié, laisse-moi reprendre des forces avant une nouvelle partie.

- On peut dire que la soirée a été vraiment animée chez vous, ironise Blaise.

- Ca pour être animée, elle l'a été ! Cet idiot n'est pas foutu d'accepter une défaite !

- Moi ? (Il se relève aussitôt.) C'est toi qui n'acceptes pas l'idée de perdre contre moi !

- Je n'ai pas perdu ! Rentre toi ça bien dans la tête ! Et à cause de ton entêtement, j'ai dû passer une nuit à jouer aux échecs au lieu de dormir ! Comment je vais faire pour assurer en cours, hein ? Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

- Ma faute ? C'est toi qui n'as pas voulu arrêter la partie parce que tu voulais une revanche !

- Mais c'est toi qui n'arrêtais pas avec tes revanches ! Sois franc pour une fois de ta vie !

- On n'en serait pas là si tu ne m'avais pas proposé de mettre en jeu ta virginité !

- Mais c'est parce que tu ne voulais pas avouer que tu étais venu dans ma chambre de ton plein gré et que tu étais prêt à céder !

- Je n'ai pas cédé ! Et même si d'aventure j'avais cédé, tu aurais dû garder cette idée de jeu pour toi !

- Tu étais d'accord pour jouer aux échecs !

- Et alors ? Je suis un Serpentard ! Tu me défies, je relève le gant ! Ta petite tête peut-elle le comprendre ?

- Tu es…

Les visages de leurs amies n'étaient plus que pâleurs et désillusions devant cette mauvaise blague.

- Ne me dites pas qu'ils nous en on fait tout un plat pour finalement manquer leur première fois dans une partie d'échec ? s'étonne Blaise que cette conclusion ne ravissait pas.

- Ca m'en a tout l'air, approuve Pansy.

- Ils se moquent de nous, là ? demande Ginny.

- Beaucoup, répond Harry. Et vous deux !

Draco et Hermione tournent leurs regards vers leurs amis.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? demande Hermione étonné devant leurs mines sévères.

- Vous en faites de drôles de tête. Vous êtes frustrés ? raille Draco.

- Et dire qu'on vous a aidé dans ce... cette mascarade ! s'écrie Lavande.

- Quelle mascarade ? s'étonne Hermione.

- C'est décidé, on va vous obliger à vous y mettre à ce foutu sport de chambre ! s'exclame Pansy.

- QUOI ? s'exclament Draco et hermione.

- Vous avez bien entendu. Puisque aucun de vous deux ne veux se décider à baisser sa garde, on va vous y contraindre ! décide Blaise.

- Et comment ? demande Draco d'un ton moqueur.

- On vous enfermera dans la plus haute tour de Poudlard et on s'assurera que vous soyez nus et sans aucun autre moyen d'amusement ! réplique Pansy avec un air conspirateur. On va voir si vous n'allez pas vous y mettre !

- Mais ça ne va la tête !

- Allez vous faire soigner ! renchérie Hermione.

Ils reculent prudemment avant de s'enfuir en courant poursuivis par leurs amis.

A la table des professeurs, les professeurs observent, troublés, le spectacle de leurs élèves détalant hors de la grande salle.

- Je les trouve tous bien étranges en ce moment, fait remarquer Mc Gonagall.

- Sûrement la pleine lune, répondit Dumbledore. Oui, c'est sûrement dû à la pleine lune.

**xxxxxFinishxxxxx**

Je commence vraiment à m'amuser sur ces song-fics qui se suivent et ne ressemblent pas, lol.

Toutes ces alliances et ces intrigues juste pour une histoire de sexe, lol. Vraiment, c'est trop drôle à imaginer et je ne me lasse pas de vous raconter ces récits tout droit sortis de mon imagination foireuse !

Vous en voulez une autre ? Quand je dis "autre", ça veut dire une nouvelle song-fic et donc... la suite de leurs aventures !

Bisous !


	4. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens

Voilà la suite de cette fic spécial Girl Power, lol.

Les paris sont ouverts : encore un râteau dans ce chapitre ou pas ? Qui va encore faire les frais des tâtonnements de notre couple fétiche ? Je vais juste vous dire que le nombre de personnes qui veulent embrasser Rogue a considérablement augmenté ces dernières heures, lol, je vous jure que si. Bref, lisez pour voir.

Chanson : Fallait pas commencer

Interprète : Lio

Disclaimer : chanson et persos encore pas à moi mais à Lio et à JKR. Vive vous, les filles !

Bonne lecture !

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------------

**Jalousie quand tu nous tiens**

-----------------------------

En ce moment, Poudlard est devenu méconnaissable. Quand je dis ça, je parle bien évidemment de l'ambiance. Et cette étrangeté se remarque dès que vous franchissez les portes de la grande salle.

Il y a bien ces longues tables où sont assis les élèves des différentes maisons, il y a bien ces robes de sorcier sur laquelle sont posés les emblèmes des fondateurs mais... Il n'y a plus autant de tension qu'auparavant. Les conversations entre maisons se font plus volontiers, sont moins incisives que par le passé, même si parfois on ne peut pas éviter un sempiternelle duel Serpentard/Gryffondor ce que Malfoy et Harry entretiennent peut-être pour ne pas accepter qu'ils finissent un peu - oui, un peu c'est déjà beaucoup pour eux - à se tolérer.

Et cette tolérance à qui le devons-nous ? Et bien à cinq formidables jeunes filles de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Pansy, Padma, Susan, Ginny, Lavande et moi avons réussi là où tous les anciens ont échoué, c'est à dire, à réunifier les maisons. Nous sommes douées n'est-ce pas ? Normale, pour des filles aussi talentueuses que nous... On dirait bien que Malfoy déteint sur moi. Je devrais faire attention.

Bref, grâce à notre intelligence nous avons pu instaurer une certaine paix au sein de Poudlard et ça simplement en faisant plier les chefs des bastions. Ils sont à nos pieds, à l'affût du moindre de nos caprices pour les satisfaire. Bien dressés nos mecs ? On peut dire ça mais on a eu du mal au départ.

Tout ce bonheur aurait pu continuer si seulement il n'y avait pas eu une ombre au tableau : Malfoy. Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? me demanderez-vous. Rien. Oui, rien et c'est ce qui me préoccupe.

Mon cher Serpentard est bien trop tranquille en ce moment. Il ne cherche plus à provoquer les autres et quand certains cherchent à le faire réagir, il s'éloigne comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Chaque matin, j'attends qu'il insulte Ron de belette - et oui, j'en suis arrivée au point de vouloir retrouver ma méchante fouine - mais rien ne vient. Et quand, Ron se décide à titiller son éternel ennemi, et bien... et bien ce dernier va s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard avec un air vaguement dépité.

Je ne comprends plus ! Qui me l'a changé à ce point ? Un Malfoy, cynique, arrogant, prétentieux et con ne peut pas devenir un Malfoy sage, silencieux et... barbant. Et lorsqu'il est avec moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un mort entre les bras.

Il m'embrasse mais pas avec cette passion avide d'autrefois. Il aime toujours autant caresser ma taille mais il y met moins de désir.

Quelqu'un peut-il me dire de quel mal il est atteint ? Ne me dites pas que c'est le sevrage qui lui pompe son énergie.

Ce n'est tout de même pas le fait que je n'aie pas encore couché avec lui qui le rend aussi... désespéré ? Non, je n'ai tout de même pas ce pouvoir. Mais je commence sérieusement à me poser des questions. C'est vrai que je l'ai fait patienter un bon moment mais il a fini par l'accepter. Et même si nous n'allons jamais au bout, il m'a permis de cerner un peu mieux mon corps et mes désirs.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à le traîner sur le terrain de Quidditch pour qu'il m'apprenne à voler. Je déteste le vol sur balai, mais que ne ferais-je pas pour lui ? C'est un bon moyen de lui redonner un peu d'aplomb.

Nous marchons vers le milieu du terrain. Il me tient la main et dans sa gauche, il tient son balai.

- Malfoy, dis-moi si ça te pose un problème, dis-je pour voir sa réaction.

Je voudrais bien qu'il me dise que je lui ai pris la tête et que j'ai intérêt à voler si je ne veux pas me retrouver à St Mangouste.

- Non, ça ira. De toute façon, je n'avais rien à faire aujourd'hui allant autant te faire plaisir.

C'est pas Malfoy, ça ! Que celui qui me dit le contraire soit directement envoyé en enfer ! Mon Malfoy à moi n'est pas du genre à vouloir me faire plaisir même pour tout l'or du monde. Il ne m'avouera pas non plus qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans sa journée. Un Malfoy est toujours sollicité.

Je vois déjà certains penser que c'est encore un autre de ses odieux plans pour m'avoir, mais là... je veux bien qu'il soit sournois mais pas au point de devenir cette loque humaine que j'ai sous les yeux. Il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds juste pour m'avoir dans son lit. Non, je crois connaître un minimum Malfoy. Sournois oui, mais à ce point, non.

Je suis certaine qu'il y a un rapport avec cette lettre qu'il a reçu il y a deux semaines. Pansy tout comme Blaise ignorent ce que contenait cette lettre mais depuis ce jour Malfoy a commencé à changer.

Je voudrais tant savoir ce que disait cette lettre. Et si c'était son père ? Je sais qu'il est encore à la prison d'Azkaban mais je ne sais pas... Peut-être que Voldemort veut à tout prix qu'il remplace Lucius... Et si c'était ça ?

Et le fait qu'il sorte avec une Sang-de-Bourbe... je suis en train de risquer sa vie. Et lui qui ne me dit rien ! Nous sommes un couple, non ? Alors pourquoi me cache-t-il une chose aussi importante ? Un couple... Pas vraiment. Aux dernières nouvelles, nous sommes encore à nous appeler par nos noms de famille comme s'il demeurait encore une barrière entre nous... Une barrière... je devine un peu laquelle.

Attendez... Et si le comportement de Malfoy n'avait rien à voir avec son père. Et si Malfoy avait fini par en avoir assez que je le fasse languir... Il me trompe !

- Alors, Granger, tu viens ou pas ?

Il me tend sa main. Je recule d'un pas puis de deux, tout en le fixant comme si le voyais pour la première fois. Je tourne soudain le dos et je m'enfuis du terrain en laissant les cris de Malfoy derrière mon dos.

Il ne peut pas me tromper, pourtant... Il n'est plus le même, plus le même homme passionné. J'y pense, hier n'est-il pas allé au Pré-au-Lard sans aucun de nous ? Il paraissait étrange comme désireux de nous cacher un secret bien trop inavouable.

Il me trompe, c'est certain. Avec qui ? Qui est cette garce qui a mis main basse sur MON homme !

Je marche rageusement vers le château avec des idées de meurtre dans la tête. Je découvre dans la cour Harry, Ginny et Ron qui est attaché comme une bouée à Lavande.

- Votre cours de vol est déjà terminée ? s'étonne Ginny.

- Oui. Je n'ai plus envie d'en faire.

- Tu sais c'est pas si mal de voler en balai, dit Harry. En plus, Malfoy est vraiment doué.

- Comme dans pas mal de domaine, ajoute Lavande malicieuse.

- Peut-être...

C'est vrai que mes chères amies m'ont déjà fait entendre qu'elles étaient sorties - et plus si affinité et je gage qu'il y en a eu - avec Malfoy. Mais je ne voulais pas les croire. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus certaine de vouloir ignorer cette possibilité. Qui de Lavande, Ginny, Pansy, Padma et Susan passe des heures volées au temps avec Malfoy ?

Le coeur lourd, j'entre dans la château, espérant découvrir la vérité quand j'entends Colin, ce maudit Colin et son appareil - qui nous a mainte fois servi - qui dévoile une vérité à Dean. Et cette vérité me fait mal...

J'ai perdu Malfoy.

Mais soudain, une colère m'envahit. Malfoy est bien comme tous les hommes ! Eux qui ne peuvent pas mettre leur appétit de côté.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mon balai à la main, je quitte le terrain de Quidditch avec des tonnes d'interrogations dans la tête. La principale ou devrais-je dire les principales concernent Granger. Ma libido aurait pu choisir une fille simple, naïve et sans chichi, au lieu de cela, elle a opté pour un modèle beaucoup plus complexe.

Non, mais franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris de me lâcher comme ça alors qu'hier encore elle me suppliait à genoux (bon, pas vraiment sinon croyez-moi je serai aujourd'hui même en tenue rouge et or. Comment résister à Granger à genoux devant moi ? Faudrait être d'un autre bord pour ne pas y succomber) de lui accorder mon dimanche après-midi pour lui enseigner les plaisirs du Quidditch. C'est définitif, je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux filles et encore plus lorsqu'elles sont issues de la maison Gryffondor !

Et maintenant, je vais devoir la retrouver pour tenter d'obtenir une explication à ce petit caprice, et je redoute déjà cet instant. Je vais devoir mettre le tri entre les larmes, les sanglots et les phrases jetées ici et là qui n'ont aucun lien entre eux. A moins que nos amis - j'ai du mal à dire que les amis de Granger sont les miens mais il faut bien savoir faire des sacrifies pour sa belle - sachent ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez notre intello du groupe.

- Désolé d'interrompre votre séance de bécotage (Ginny et Harry s'écartent mais Lavande ne semble pas décidée à se décoller de son rouquin.) mais quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire ce qui se passe avec Granger.

- Tu ne lui as pas sauté dessus par hasard ? demande Potter.

- Depuis quand le nom "Brown" est-il inscrit sur mon front ?

- Hé ! s'écria-t-elle outrée. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Est-ce que je te saute dessus, Ron ?

Ron a l'intelligence de ne pas répondre. Lavande est bien pire qu'une lionne lorsqu'elle est en colère.

- J'ignorais que Weasel pouvait virer au violet.

- Tu devrais sans doute le laisser respirer, intervient Ginny.

A contre coeur, Lavande ôte ses bras autour du cou de Ron. Celui-ci parait reprendre aussitôt ses couleurs habituelles devant nos mines amusées.

- Ce n'est pas que je sois jaloux de perdre l'attention de la foule mais j'aimerai que l'on revienne à mon problème ?

- Tu ne lui as rien dit qui puisse la blesser ? demande Ginny.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir, dis-je d'une voix teintée d'ironie. En ce moment, je suis la gentillesse même envers elle, au point d'ailleurs que je me dégoûte moi-même. Alors, non, je ne l'ai blessée d'aucune façon.

- Elle a peut-être appris que tu la trompais, avance Weasley avec un sourire narquois.

- Lavande, je t'autorise à étouffer Weasel sous tes baisers.

La jeune fille ne se fait pas prier et les insultes de Weasley, dirigées contre moi, se perdent sous les lèvres de la Gryffondor.

- Plus sérieusement, Malfoy. Tu es certain que...

- Non, Potter ! J'avoue que mon corps aurait des raisons mais c'est Granger que je veux. C'est elle que je vais punir de m'avoir fait languir, pas une autre. Et puis, si par malheur j'osais la trompais... (je déglutis.) Bref, ce n'est pas le cas... Elle m'inquiète. Et je ne sais pas ce qui la tracasse à ce point.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête pour apercevoir le sourire de Potter.

- Allez, ne t'en fais pas. Elle doit être dans une mauvaise période.

- Peut-être... Potter.

- Oui ?

- Ote tes salles pattes de moi. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller pleurer sur mon sort.

Le ton mélodramatique que je prends a au moins le mérite de faire rire la foule.

- Malfoy, tu aurais une petite minute ?

- Oui.

Lavande passe son bras le mien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à cette fouine ? demande Weasley d'un air pantois.

- Qu'il est diablement sexy attaché à un lit.

Weasley manque de s'étouffer cette fois-ci sans les bras de Lavande mais encore à cause d'elle. Se ressaisissant, il demande des explications mais nous nous éloignons déjà.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si important à lui dire pour ne pas le dire devant nous ?

Harry et Ron posèrent un regard soupçonneux sur Ginny.

- Alors, là... Je ne sais rien. Promis, je ne sais rien !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'ai passé le reste de la journée à me poser la même interrogation dans la chambre de l'autre fouine.

_Dis-moi, c'est vrai que tu me trompes_

La moquette verte est définitivement usée. Les oreillers ont perdu leurs plumes qui se sont éparpillées sur le lit et sur le sol. J'ai durant un instant voulu déchirer les livres de Malfoy mais je respecte bien trop les livres pour les punir, eux qui ont déjà eu le malheur d'être la possession de Malfoy.

Et dire que j'ai failli devenir SA possession !

- Hermione, tu vas bien ?

- Euh... oui. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'aime pas beaucoup de quelle manière tu tords ta fourchette, explique Harry.

- T'as des envies de meurtres ? se moque Ron.

- Peut-être bien.

Mes deux chers amis, ces deux garçons - ils auraient pu au moins surveiller Malfoy pour qu'il ne puisse pas me tromper - posent des yeux interrogateurs sur moi. S'ils croient que je vais leur dire ce qu'il se passe, ils rêvent ! J'en ai assez des hommes, et Harry et Ron sont des hommes donc je les déteste aussi. C'est une conclusion logique.

Leur attention se détache de moi lorsqu'il tourne la tête de la Grande salle. Curieuse, j'en fais de même. Ma main se resserre autour de la pauvre fourchette que j'avais déjà bien malmenée.

Comment ose-t-il ?

Je ne fulmine pas. Je ne bouillonne pas. Non, je fulmine et bouillonne à la fois !

Malfoy avance, mine de rien, avec un sourire adressé à sa charmante compagne qui lui tient le bras. Quel merveilleux couple ! aurais-je déclaré les yeux pleins d'étoiles si seulement ce couple était légitime. Il ne l'est pas et, je... Je sers mon poing sous la table. Malfoy serait-il aussi séduisant avec un oeil au beurre noir ?

Bref, depuis quand ? Depuis quand ses deux là sont-ils aussi proches ? Et moi qui n'ai rien vu venir, pauvre fille que je suis.

_Depuis six mois avec ma meilleure amie_

Il m'a trompée sans aucune honte et ce soir il ose enfin se montrer avec celle qui doit enfin lui donner ce qu'il attendait depuis des mois, en vain, avec moi. Comment peut-il me faire ça ?

_Dis-moi, je parie que t'a bien ri de moi_

Et même lorsqu'ils s'approchent de notre table, ils ne semblent plus vouloir se décoller l'un de l'autre. Attendez un peu que je vous les sépare. Je me ferai un plaisir de m'y prendre avec maladresse.

- Votre discussion a pris un certain temps, bougonne Ron.

- On s'est quittés depuis un bon moment mais on s'est retrouvés devant la porte, répond innocemment Lavande.

Et mes yeux sont sans doute bleus et mes cheveux blonds… Qui avalerait cette excuse ? A voir les visages des autres, je réponds tous sauf moi.

Lavande s'installe près de Ron et comme par hasard, je l'ai en face de moi.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Mais à qui est cette adorable voix que personne n'entendra plus jamais lorsque je lui aurai arraché ses cordes vocales. Nous verrons si monsieur Malfoy pourra encore crier de plaisir après ça.

_Ça mon vieux tu vas..._

_Ça mon vieux tu vas..._

_Ça mon vieux tu vas me le payer_

- Si, dis-je en levant la tête.

Il se penche, sûrement pour me voler un baiser, mais je détourne vivement la tête et pique dans un morceau de pomme de terre que je plonge dans ma bouche.

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid_

Il doit certainement se demander ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Il ne se passe rien mon chéri, je viens juste d'apprendre que tu me trompais. A part ça, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

- Je pensais que les lions étaient un signe de feu, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ton cas.

- Pas de chance pour toi, je suis un vrai glaçon.

_Et tu vas te glacer d'effroi_

L'ambiance autour de la table devient soudain moins chaleureuse. N'est-ce pas étonnant ? Je lève les yeux vers Malfoy qui ne semble pas satisfait de la manière dont je l'ai accueilli. Et puis quoi encore ? Il ne souhaitait tout de même pas que je me pâme dans ses bras alors qu'il étreignait son amante quelques minutes plus tôt ?

En le voyant à ce point ébranlé face à moi qui ai sorti les griffes, je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie : manger un Malfoy comme plat de résistance après avoir eu des plumes comme entrée.

_En constatant que mon appétit_

_Et loin d'être petit, petit,_

Mes griffes rêvent d'abîmer son visage parfait pour que plus jamais une autre fille ne le félicite sur sa prétendue beauté.

- Encore un autre de tes caprices ? ose-t-il me demander.

- Peut-être bien que oui... peut-être bien que non.

- Et bien, mademoiselle la capricieuse, dit-il en se penchant vers moi, lorsque vous aurez repris vos esprits, vous m'avertirez.

- Et si je ne reprends jamais mes esprits ?

- Tu m'énerves, Granger !

Et il quitte la table des Gryffondor pour se diriger vers celle des Serpentard.

_Tu peux prendre tes jambes à ton cou_

_Vite avant que je te le torde_

- Malfoy ne méritait pas ça, déplore Lavande. Il se donne beaucoup de mal pour toi.

Et voilà, la maîtresse du Serpentard qui se permet de défendre son étalon. Passez-moi une baguette pour que je lui crève les yeux.

_Ce qui ressemblerait encore beaucoup trop_

_A de la miséricorde_

A moins que je n'utilise un Sortilège Impardonnable. Ma fierté bafouée mérite bien ça, non ? Ce soir, je réfléchirai à ce qui convient de faire à Lavande Brown. Ces deux infidèles payeront pour s'être moqués de moi de cette manière !

- Si c'est parce qu'on est arrivés ensemble, commence-t-elle d'une voix attristée, je suis désolée.

_Tu regrettes tes écarts_

_Mais maintenant c'est trop tard_

- Tu serais arrivée avec lui en l'embrassant que ça ne m'aurait fait ni chaud ni froid, dis-je en me relevant sous les yeux éberlués de mes prétendus amis.

Mes futures potions m'attendent dans ma chambre et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'attarder dans cette grande salle où mes deux victimes se feront sûrement les yeux doux derrière mon dos, comme toujours.

Mais lorsque je passe la porte, une main empoigne mon bras. Que cet imprudent ôte de suite sa main. Je ne veux plus qu'il me touche, je ne veux plus qu'il me regarde de la même manière dont il regarde Lavande, avec ce faux air amoureux et ces belles promesses silencieuses.

_Mon vieux t'es un connard_

_Avec un grand C_

J'ignore quelle châtiment serait le mieux adapté pour punir Malfoy, j'ignore si je pourrai me montrer aussi Serpentarde que lui mais je le ferai ! Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il souffre.

_Fallait pas commencer_

- Lâche-moi, Malfoy.

- Si j'ai fait quelque chose, je m'en excuse, Granger.

_Tu regrettes cette histoire_

_Mais maintenant c'est trop tard_

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as fait ?

- Non. Aux dernières nouvelles je suis blanc comme neige.

Et me dire ça d'un air si innocent est censé me convaincre ? Désolé, Malfoy mais je sais quel serpent vicieux tu es.

_Mon vieux t'es un connard_

_Avec un grand C_

Je ne tomberai plus dans tes pièges.

- Blanc comme neige...

Je jette un coup d'oeil autour de moi et... J'attrape le premier garçon qui me tombe sous la main. C'est Colin, le bon vieux Colin à qui je dois d'avoir découvert la vérité.

- Dis-moi Colin, n'aurais-tu pas un peu de temps devant toi ? Je rêve de passer la nuit sous un ciel étoilé avec un beau garçon. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Cet idiot rougit encore plus que Ron. Moi qui croyais que personne ne le concurrencerait sur ce terrain là, je me suis trompée. Colin bafouille une réponse ou plutôt des réponses qui oscillent entre "je sais pas", "ce n'est pas permis", "j'ai du travail", mais la réponse qui finit par être répétée une dizaine de fois est "Malfoy va...tuer moi"

Je me retourne pour admirer cette belle flamme coléreuse qui brille dans le regard cendré du serpent infidèle. Je suis aux anges ! Et oui, moi aussi je peux me montrer horrible. La prochaine fois - il n'y en aura pas, croyez-moi - tu y repenseras avant de me tromper.

_Fallait pas commencer_

Je passe mon bras sous celui de Colin qui lâche brusquement son appareil.

- Allons-y Colin.

- Mais... et Malfoy ?

- Malfoy n'est pas mon mari à ce que je sache !

Et je tente de tirer ce froussard de Colin derrière moi.

- Mais... et mon appareil ?

- Malfoy, pourrais-tu avoir la gentillesse de ramasser et de prendre soin de cet appareil photo ? dis-je par dessus mon épaule. Colin passera le reprendre demain matin.

J'aurais voulu me retourner pour voir le visage de Malfoy mais je devine très bien sa colère. Je m'éloigne avec ma proie en éclatant de rire.

Je ris mais au fond de moi... Je pleure.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Malfoy demeurait immobile, serrant les poings et fixant le maudit appareil photo qui le narguait honteusement. Pris d'une rage subite, il frappa du pied l'objet qui alla s'écraser contre le mur.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû maltraiter cet appareil.

- Génial ! Je me fais humilier devant Potter et les siens, et ma petite amie - si je puis dire - enlève un lionceau froussard pour lui dévoiler les charmes de l'amour. Je suis vernie ce soir. De toute façon, c'est normal. Tout est excessif chez moi. Je suis riche, beau, intelligent (toussotements), chanceux et surtout malchanceux comme jamais avec Granger. Et pour ta gouverne, Weasley, dis-toi qu'il vaut mieux que mon pied ait rencontré cet appareil plutôt que son propriétaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Malfoy ? s'enquit Lavande.

Draco prit un air faussement songeur puis son visage s'illumina subitement.

- Tirer un trait sur cette fille ! s'écria-t-il en frappant son poing dans sa paume. C'est une bonne idée, non ? De cette manière, je redeviens le Draco Malfoy qui ne se serait jamais laisser piétiner de cette manière par une fille. Et quelle fille ? Une Gryffondor ! Je la hais !

Sur ces mots, il s'évertua à mettre de la distance entre lui et la troupe réunie devant la porte.

- Ce qui est positif, c'est que maintenant on peut tirer un trait sur leur histoire de coucherie, conclut Ernie.

- On a plus urgent à faire, remarqua Pansy. Comment on fait pour les réconcilier ?

Soupirs collectifs.

- Ils sont chiants, exprimèrent-ils d'une même voix.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Je m'arrête devant la porte de la salle de cours.

Il est impératif que je fasse impression. Mes cheveux sont décoiffés - je vous accorde que ça n'a pas été très difficile -, mes lèvres ont été frottées contre un tissu rugueux pour les irriter, les cernes - merci nuit blanche - sont là, et la mine fatiguée est déjà bien étudiée et facile à adopter.

J'ouvre la porte.

Comme toujours, dès qu'un élève arrive en retard, il suffit que la porte s'ouvre pour que tous les regards se dirigent vers le même point, alertant de cette manière le professeur. Mais, c'est l'effet que je désirais.

Rogue depuis son bureau semble furieux. Il avance parmi les rangs et se poste devant moi qui viens juste de refermer la porte derrière moi.

- Mais n'est-ce pas Miss Granger ? Vous n'êtes déjà pas très présentable en temps normal mais là... Vous vous êtes surpassée.

- Je ne suis pas aussi douée que vous, professeur, mais j'ai bon espoir.

Des murmures outragés glissent de la bouche des Serpentard tandis que les Gryffondor gloussent.

- Je vois que malgré votre retard vous vous permettez de faire preuve d'impertinence, Miss Granger.

- Je peux faire beaucoup mieux. Vous voulez voir ?

- Suffit ! Allez-vous asseoir ! Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. Je retire vingt-cinq points aux Gryffondor.

Il peut enlever toute la totalité de nos points, je m'en moque. Plus rien ne m'intéresse à part cette vengeance qui me brûle les entrailles.

Je m'installe près de Neville comme toujours dans ce cours. Harry et Ron à deux tables devant nous, se retournent et commencent à me faire des signes. Rogue les surprend et les Gryffondor écopent d'une sanction immédiate : dix points de moins.

Malfoy est installé dans la rangée droite au même niveau que Ron et Harry. Je sens son regard sur moi mais j'évite de le regarder. Consciencieusement, je fais mon travail en riant avec Neville qui ne doit pas comprendre le pourquoi de ces rires. Je ne veux pas donner l'occasion à Malfoy de me voir pleurer ou être malheureuse.

Les minutes se déroulent lentement mais si drôlement pour moi qui passe et repasse dans ma tête le film de ma vengeance. Ce mot est devenu mon leitmotiv.

Finalement, le cours prend fin. Dans un brouhaha assourdissant, tous rangent leurs affaires et se dépêchent de fuir les cachots. Et moi, je m'apprête à en faire de même lorsque Rogue m'interpelle. Moi qui pensais pouvoir éviter son pénible bla-bla.

Avec mauvaise grâce, je traîne des pieds vers le bureau et les blâmes peuvent enfin fuser. Blâmes que mes oreilles ont décidé d'ignorer royalement. Je garde les yeux rivés sur Rogue avec un air insolent. Et oui, la Miss Je-sais-tout peut se rebeller lorsque sa fierté est atteinte, qu'on se le dise.

Je ressors vivante des griffes de Rogue mais avec des points en moins et une splendide retenue que je vais devoir purger dès ce soir. Je referme la porte et soupire.

- Miss Je-sais-tout en retenue ? C'est la fin du monde !

Je tourne la tête pour apercevoir Malfoy adossé contre le mur. Je hais sa désinvolture, cette façon qu'il a de croire qu'il est irrésistible.

_Monsieur muscle est fier de ses attributs_

Il s'approche de moi, lentement, silencieusement, tel un prédateur désireux d'hypnotiser sa proie. Manque de chance pour lui, je suis désormais immunisée contre ses déploiements de charme.

Il me fait face.

Nos yeux se croisent, se sondent puis un sourire narquois s'esquisse sur les lèvres de Malfoy. Il place ses bras de chaque côté de mon corps, m'emprisonnant.

- J'espère que ta nuit a été moins ennuyante que je ne le pense.

Je croise les bras et le foudroie du regard.

- En quoi, ça te concerne, Malfoy ?

- En rien. Mais franchement, Colin... Tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un de plus endurant.

- Explique-toi.

- Avec moi, ce n'est pas de cinq minutes que tu aurais été en retard mais d'une journée.

Il souffle légèrement sur ma nuque. Non, je ne frisonne pas. Je ne frissonnerai jamais à son contact !

- Tu es encore plus vantard que les autres.

_Apprends que dès l'antiquité_

_Les guerrières de certaines tribus_

_Soignaient ce genre de vanité_

- Avant de m'accuser de vantardise, tu devrais au moins essayer.

- Je ne ferai rien avec toi, Malfoy !

Ma réponse fait mouche car le Casanova de ces dames baissent les bras et me tournent le dos. Jetterait-il enfin l'éponge ? Il ne lui reste plus qu'à déguerpir.

_Tu peux prendre tes jambes à ton cou_

_Vite avant que je te le torde_

Mais, Malfoy est un homme persévérant. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il a tout de même passé des mois d'abstinence pour moi... Rectification, il m'a fait croire qu'il était persévérant alors qu'il s'amusait entre les draps d'une autre.

A cette pensée, l'envie de le gifler me prend. Retourne-toi, Malfoy pour que je puisse te montrer à quel point j'ai envie d'un duel avec toi.

_Ce qui ressemblerait encore beaucoup trop_

_A de la miséricorde_

A ma grande surprise, il se retourne subitement et me saisit le poignet. Et sans mon consentement, il me traîne derrière lui. J'ai beau lui crier de me lâcher, j'ai beau tenter de traîner les pieds, il continue sa marche comme si de rien n'était. A croire qu'il traîne un enfant capricieux derrière lui. Et tous ces élèves qui nous regardent comme si nous étions la nouvelle attraction du jour.

Mais que veut-il ?

_Tu regrettes tes écarts_

_Mais maintenant c'est trop tard_

Je n'attends aucune de ses explications. Mais comment le lui faire comprendre ?

- Malfoy, lâche-moi ! Je...

Il s'arrête brusquement, je me cogne contre son dos.

- Espèce de... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh

_Mon vieux t'es un connard_

_Avec un grand C_

Comment ose-t-il ? Comment peut-il m'humilier de cette façon devant un parterre de Gryffondor, de Serpentard, de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle ? Me mettre en travers de son épaule ! De quoi ai-je l'air dans cette position ?

La tête en bas, les bras ballants dans le vide, je cherche un moyen pour l'obliger à me reposer sur le sol. Je n'ose pas bouger les jambes de peur que ma jupe dévoile mes cuisses. Mes poings frappent alors son dos.

_Fallait pas commencer_

- Granger, calme-toi. Je suis désolé.

_Tu regrettes tes écarts_

_Mais maintenant c'est trop tard_

- Trop tard ! Repose-moi, c'est un ordre, sale fouine !

_Mon vieux t'es un connard_

_Avec un grand C_

- Pourquoi tant de haine de ta part, mon adorable Gryffondor capricieuse ?

_Fallait pas !_

- Dégage !

- Entendu, raille-t-il. Nous allons discuter.

- NON ! Je ne veux pas ! Je n'ai rien à faire avec toi ! Tu me répugnes ! Tu es un sale serpent ! Tu... Hé !

Il a osé me frapper sur les fesses.

_Ça mon vieux tu vas..._

_Ça mon vieux tu vas..._

_Ça mon vieux tu vas me le payer_

- Tu es un homme mort, Malfoy !

Il éclate de rire avant de continuer sa marche avec ma personne en travers de l'épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre. J'ai tout perdu : amour, fierté et réputation… et bientôt ma voix.

Le pire est sans doute qu'il prend un plaisir malsain à déambuler dans tout le château, m'exposant à la vue de tous dans cette abominable posture indigne d'une Gryffondor. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un poignard et à me le plonger dans le coeur. De cette manière, Malfoy se sentira coupable de ma mort. Cette idée me plait bien.

- A quoi, jouez-vous encore ? demande Harry.

Moi jouer avec ce serpent ? Mes amis sont-ils aussi aveugles pour croire que je suis heureuse de la façon dont Malfoy me traite en cet instant ?

Les Gryffondor ne prennent même pas la peine de me venir en aide. Je suis tout de même prise en otage et eux... Eux ne voient rien comme d'habitude. Les Serpentard, quant à eux... si je dis que Pansy est déjà étouffée par ses propres rires, devinerez-vous l'ambiance chez les serpents ?

- Mc Go ne va pas tarder à venir, dit Lavande, tu devrais la reposer.

Merci sainte Lavande piqueuse de mec ! Ron ne te suffisait pas ? Toi aussi tu vas payer ! Et je le répèterai encore et encore jusqu'au jour J de ton châtiment.

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid_

- Je vais lui apprendre à me tromper avec le premier venu, réplique Malfoy.

Moi, le tromper ? Moi, la fautive ? Il est tout de même gonflé le Malfoy. Ne cherche pas à me reprocher tes propres fautes, sale fouine. Sinon, crois-moi, tu finiras dans la tombe lorsque je reposerai les pieds sur terre.

_Et tu vas te glacer d'effroi_

_En constatant que mon appétit_

_Et loin d'être petit, petit,_

- Tu ne vas rien m'apprendre du tout, Malfoy ! Je vais te tuer avant !

_Tu peux prendre tes jambes à ton cou_

_Vite avant que je te le torde_

- Et ben, on peut dire que tu t'es levée du pied gauche, Hermione, constate Harry.

- Tu devrais dresser un peu mieux ta copine, se moque Blaise.

A bien y réfléchir, je ne vais pas tuer Malfoy et Lavande...

_Ce qui ressemblerait encore beaucoup trop_

_A de la miséricorde_

Je vais les faire bouillir dans une marmite et j'y ajouterai Blaise pour relever le goût !

- Je vais tous vous tuer ! Voilà ce que je faire si vous n'obligez pas cette sale fouine à me reposer !

Je m'agite de plus belle mais ce serpent me tient bel est bien entre... ses pattes. Un serpent avec des pattes, on aura tout entendu.

- Allez, Hermione, ce n'est pas bien de bouder, ironise Ron. Dis-nous ce que tu as et promis, on demandera à Malfoy de te laisser.

- Je ne boude pas ! Je n'ai rien ! Je veux juste en finir avec cette fouine !

- Là, c'est certain qu'elle t'en veux pour une chose que tu as faite, Draco, assure Pansy qui se reprenait peu à peu.

- Je vais finir par croire que vous avez raison, mais je ne vois pas quoi. Et puis, je me suis excusé. Ca devrait suffir, non ?

Non, ça ne suffit pas ! Depuis hier, je le lui répète ! Est-il sourd ou bouché ?

_Tu regrettes tes écarts_

_Mais maintenant c'est trop tard_

- Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une chose à faire ? soupire Malfoy.

- Quoi donc ? sourcille Harry.

- Une conversation en tête à tête !

- Montre-lui qui est le maître, se moque Blaise.

- Et mets-lui un peu de plomb dans la tête, ajoute Dean.

- Surtout rend-là moins capricieuse, plaisante Ron.

- Allez-y ! Continuez à parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! Ca ne me dérange mais absolument pas !

- Pitié, va la faire taire, implore Harry.

- Un chiffon dans la bouche, vous croyez que ça fera l'affaire ? demande le fouine.

Et ils éclatent tous de rire. Et Malfoy persiste dans ses plaisanteries grotesques sur moi tout en sachant que je les écoute.

_Mon vieux t'es un connard_

_Avec un grand C_

En voyant Mc Gonagall arriver à l'autre bout du couloir, Malfoy se décide enfin à disparaître à l'opposé, avec moi.

Maman, pourquoi suis-je tombée amoureuse de lui ? Je l'aimais tant et lui... Il a profité de ma naïveté pour me trahir derrière mon dos. Et dire que je voulais m'offrir à lui. Dire que je voulais qu'il soit le premier... En y repensant, mes larmes coulent.

Ma soudaine tranquillité alerte Malfoy car il s'arrête et me repose à terre. Lorsqu'il voit mon visage baissé, il tente de le relever mais je détourne les yeux.

Il prend alors ma main dans la sienne et nous marchons en silence en direction de nos dortoirs. Nous passons le tableau.

Sa main lâche enfin la mienne et j'en profite pour m'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé de la salle commune et regarde fixement la cheminée.

- Dis-moi, Granger, tu as vraiment passé ta nuit avec l'autre Gryffondor ?

- Oui.

_Fallait pas commencer_

- Je ne crois pas. Alors, si tu veux vraiment me voir disparaître d'ici, il va falloir me dire la vérité.

_Tu regrettes tes écarts_

_Mais maintenant c'est trop tard_

- Très bien ! Je n'ai rien fait avec Colin ! Maintenant, je peux aller en cours, monsieur Malfoy ?

- Je me demande comment je fais pour me montrer aussi... aussi faible avec toi ! Je me fais humilier en photo devant une bande de tarées, je mets de côté mon envie de te sauter dessus par égard pour toi, je fais tout pour supporter tes amis Gryffondor, je suis même venu à ranger ma jalousie pour tenter de te comprendre et toi... ! Non, tu veux encore plus, c'est ça ? Peut-être que tu voudrais que je te partage avec un autre ? Pourquoi pas, allons-y gaiement pendant qu'on y est !

A ces mots, je me relève d'un bond.

- C'est toi qui sembles vouloir être l'objet d'un partage, espèce de menteur !

_Mon vieux t'es un connard_

_Avec un grand C_

- De quoi tu parles ? demande-t-il incrédule.

Désolé mais ça ne marche pas avec moi.

_Fallait pas !_

- Ce n'est pas beau de jouer les innocents lorsque l'on est coupable. Et puis venant d'un Serpentard, je pensais que tu pourrais au moins ne pas nier pour le seul plaisir de me voir souffrir.

- Si seulement, je pouvais savoir de quoi tu parles, Granger.

- De quoi je parle ? (Je me rapproche de Malfoy, saisit sa cravate et la tire, espérant inconsciemment l'étrangler.) Je parle de ton comportement abject, vicieux, désolant et indigne ! J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais ce genre d'homme ! (Je relâche sa cravate.) Ma raison m'avait dit de me méfier de toi. Et pour la première fois que j'ignore ses conseils, je le regrette amèrement ! Est-ce que je méritais de subir ça ? Non !

- Granger, sais-tu que la folie se soigne à St Mangouste ?

- C'est moi la capricieuse, la menteuse, l'infidèle et la folle ! Désolé mais tout ces qualificatif te reviennent, Malfoy !

- Si je savais pourquoi, crois-moi je les revendiquerais !

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! J'ai surpris Colin qui discutait avec Dean hier. J'ai appris que tu avais passé ton après-midi avec cette chère Lavande !

- Oui et alors ?

- Et alors ? Tu es vraiment gonflé ! Tu me trompes avec elle et tu n'as même pas la décence de te sentir désolé !

- Et tu m'as fait subir ton mauvais caractère depuis hier à cause de ça ?

- Tu dis ça comme si je n'aurais pas dû ! J'ai bien le droit de me sentir trahie, non ?

- Alors, là Granger.

- Quoi ?

Si je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir raison, je me serais méfiée de la lueur de colère qui luisait dans le regard de Malfoy. Je dois avouer qu'il joue extrêmement bien la comédie.

Je croise les bras, sûre de moi, et le toise. Je sais que j'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison de toute façon.

- Tu es déçu de constater que j'ai appris ton infidélité ? Je suis tout de même Miss Je-sais-tout, rien ne m'est inconnu.

- Et bien pour une fois, la Miss Je-sais-tout s'est lamentablement ramassée ! Tu as tout faux, idiote !

- C'est ce qu'on dit, mais j'ai raison. Et ma vengeance sera terrible, Malfoy.

- Ta vengeance ? Arrête de rêver ! Le seul qui va se venger ici, c'est moi !

Ce rustre me prend dans ses bras et d'un pas déterminé me mène vers sa chambre et me pose sans aucune délicatesse - c'est un comble ! - sur son lit qui a retrouvé ses oreillers.

- Au fait, je ne te remercie pas pour avoir dévasté ma chambre. J'ai cru qu'un ouragan était passé.

Et en disant cela, Malfoy ôte sa robe de sorcier.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je me déshabille, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Je le vois bien, idiot ! Mais pourquoi devant moi et ici ?

- Fais marcher tes méninges, Granger.

- Je ne veux pas ! Je ne coucherai jamais avec un homme qui m'a trompée avec une amie !

- Je ne crois pas que tu ais vraiment le choix, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- T'es fou ? C'est du viol !

- Non. Parce que dès que j'aurais posé un doigt sur toi, je te garantie que c'est toi qui me suppliera d'aller plus loin.

- Jamais ! Je ne suis pas une...

Malheureusement, je viens de me rendre compte que ce que Malfoy veut, Malfoy l'a toujours.

Je suis prisonnière de son corps et de ses mains... pour le moment, du moins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Dites-moi, personne n'a revu la fouine et sa lionne déchaînée ? demanda Padma.

- Pas vus du côté de la salle de Divination, répondit Ginny.

- Rien du côté des serres, ajouta Susan.

- Vous en faites pas, les rassura Blaise en s'installant sur les escaliers aux côtés de Pansy qui était collée aux lèvres de Dean. Ils ont sans doute passé leurs nerfs sur les mobiliers de leurs chambres. Ils vont bien finir par arrêter de se crier dessus pour le dîner.

- C'est une catastrophe s'ils s'en prennent aux chambres, dit Lavande.

- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Pansy soudain plus intéressée par la conversation que par son petit ami qui soupira désespéré.

- J'ai passé la journée d'hier à préparer la chambre d'Hermione.

- Depuis quand es-tu devenue l'elfe privée d'Hermione ? s'étonna Harry.

- Depuis que Malfoy veut à tout prix donner une ambiance romantique à cette pièce. Vu ce qu'il imaginait au départ, il a bien fait de demander conseil à la meilleure sorcière-décoratrice de Poudlard !

- Et on peut savoir pour quelle raison ? sourcilla Ron.

- La seule raison qui nous a valu de nous casser la tête pour les réunir dans une chambre. Et dire que leur petite dispute va sans doute encore plus retarder les choses.

- Peut-être pas, avance Pansy.

- Franchement, s'ils arrivent a se rafistoler après la crise d'Hermione et en plus à se jeter tous les deux sous la couette... J'irai embrasser Rogue, décida Lavande.

- Moi aussi, dit Ron.

- Moi de même, ajouta Dean.

Harry, Ernie, Padma et Susan approuvèrent également, sauf Blaise, Ginny et Pansy convaincus que le couple pourrait encore les surprendre.

- En attendant, proposa Blaise, allons voir à quoi ressemblent leurs chambres après le passage des ouragans Malfoy et Granger.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent le tableau et entrèrent dans la salle commune, des cris résonnaient depuis la chambre de Malfoy.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous disais, dit Lavande.

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte et plaquèrent leurs oreilles contre la porte.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses te comporter de cette manière ! Tu es vraiment un goujat, Malfoy !

- Désolé, mais c'est mon lit et là je suis fatigué.

- Donc, tu te permets de me jeter hors de ton lit ! Sais-tu que tu manques de galanterie et de romantisme ?

- Oui, mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, Hermione."

Il n'y eut plus aucun cri par la suite.

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont enfin... ?

- Ouvrons pour voir, proposa Pansy impatiente.

- Non, c'est le meilleur moyen de les couper dans l'action, murmura Ernie.

- Allez, on a quand même mérité de voir le début de leur nuit d'amour, non ? avança Blaise.

Ils réfléchirent le temps d'une seconde avant de répondre positivement d'une même voix.

Blaise ouvrit brusquement la porte pour surprendre le couple, mais le tableau qu'ils découvrirent les laissa bouche bée.

Hermione - que l'on voyait de dos (un magnifique dos nue, pensa Blaise avant de se réprimander mentalement) - était à cheval sur Draco.

Elle tourna la tête puis soudain, Draco se redressa et la garda entre ses bras.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il furieux.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? rétorqua Ron.

- Depuis quand vous êtes nos parents ?

- Depuis quand êtes-vous dans cette position ? Répliqua Blaise.

- Est-ce qu'on vous en pose des questions sur votre sexualité ? non. Mais si ma réponse peut vous faire déguerpir, je dirai depuis qu'on vous a quittés à l'heure de cours de Mc Go.

- Vous n'êtes pas heureux pour nous ? demanda Hermione en se gardant bien de se retourner pour ne pas offrir sa poitrine à la vue de tous.

- On l'aurait été si on avait su ça il y a cinq minutes ! s'écria Dean furibond.

- Qu'est-ce que cinq minutes peuvent bien changer ? s'étonna Draco.

- Si on avait su ça il y a cinq minutes, expliqua Susan, on aurait évité un baiser avec Rogue !

- Nous on savait qu'ils allaient le faire, fanfaronnèrent Pansy et Ginny en sautant mains dans la main comme des petites filles.

- Un baiser avec Rogue, fit Ron visiblement traumatisé.

- Je préfère encore me trouver devant Voldemort, dit Harry d'un air dégoûté.

Harry, Ron, Ernie, Dean, Susan, Padma et Lavande quittèrent la chambre d'un pas lent comme s'ils se dirigeaient vers leur propre mort. Comment allait-ils s'y prendre pour obtenir un baiser de Rogue ?

- Bon, ils sont partis, dit Pansy en s'installant sur une chaise. Vous pouvez donc continuer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Moi ? Oh, rien, Draco, je m'installe juste pour la séance. Continuez.

Avant que Draco ne puisse saisir sa baguette posée sur sa table de chevet et la diriger vers Pansy, Blaise l'empoigna par le bras, saisit celui de Ginny et les conduisit hors de la chambre.

- Amusez-vous bien les tourtereaux, lâcha-t-il en refermant la porte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione se laissa tomber sur la poitrine nue de Draco et sourit. Pour le moment, elle était la fille la plus heureuse de ce monde. Oubliée ces dernières heures à broyer du noir, oubliée la prétendue tromperie de Malfoy, elle était désormais aux anges.

- Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir cru que tu me trompais.

- C'est ça, je te crois.

- Tu ne vas pas bouder ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Ces dernières semaines, j'ai cherché à être parfait à tes yeux. A ne pas trop emmerder tes amis, ni à te pousser à coucher avec moi. Je vais jusqu'à demander conseil à une Gryffondor pour devenir plus romantique et toi... Pour me remercier, tu imagines que je te trompe. C'est gentil de ta part.

- Mais, c'est toi qui étais si différent en ce moment. Je me suis interrogée et...

- Et comme je suis un odieux et méchant serpent pas beau, tu t'es dit que forcément je ne pouvais qu'être infidèle.

- Bah, oui... Toutes les filles auraient pensé ça.

- Je suis extrêmement vexée et fâchée contre toi. Tu dois trouver un moyen de te faire pardonner.

- Je viens de coucher avec toi ! Ce n'est pas assez ?

- Non, là j'ai eu ma petite vengeance puisque j'ai gagné !

- QUOI ? hurla-elle faisant grimacer Draco.

- Et oui, je t'ai dit que tu m'implorerais à coucher avec toi. C'est ce que tu as fait même si je t'ai forcé un peu la main, mais je gagne ! Tu vas me devoir une récompense en plus de te faire pardonner. Qui est le plus fort et le plus intelligent ?

Hermione se pencha au bord du lit, saisit un oreiller tombé quelques heures au sol, puis le plaqua sur le visage de Draco.

- C'est ce que je disais : t'es un homme mort, Malfoy !

xxxx The End xxxx

Voilà la fin de cette série de song-fic regroupé dans une fic. Cette fois-ci, c'est bel et bien la fin et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu (pour moi, c'est pas trop ça mais bon).

Je sens que je vais entendre des voix me dire qu'il manque un bout de texte (où est passé la scène hyper chaude entre Draco et Hermione ? lol), mais j'ai finalement décidé de laisser comme ça. Pourquoi ? Et bien, jusque là cette fic était assez perverse (psychologiquement on va dire, lol) alors, en vous obligeant à imaginer ce qui a bien pu se passer dans cette chambre alors que vous auriez voulu que je vous mâche le travail, lol. Vous ôter cette facilité, c'est un moyen de rester dans le ton de cette fic. Et oui, j'aime bien jouer les sadique même si je sens que là... tout le monde l'attendait et moi je garde ça pour moi. Vilaine Feylie, va !

Allez pleure pas copine, je vais peut-être penser à faire un chapitre qui parlera de leur belle réconciliation et j'ai en plus déjà une idée de chanson "un point c'est toi" de Zazie. Si vous connaissez les paroles, vous verrez à quel point c'était "hot, hot so dangerous" lol.

A plus mes chères lectrices que j'adore, je vous jure que si !


End file.
